


Captured?

by ipshu06



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipshu06/pseuds/ipshu06
Summary: The world sees Akihito as something similar to an androgynous model who has come far despite his omega status. Little do they know, he is also the anonymous journalist responsible for revealing the black deeds of powerful alphas in the recent years. This time his target is Asami, the powerful alpha rumoured to control almost all the shadowy organizations in the city. But will the undercover journalist be able to capture the untouchable alpha in his viewfinder?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I love Finder and therefore got an idea to write this after seeing an artwork from sensei. The one Aki is wearing nothing but a fur blanket and is sitting over Asami? This story evolved from that. I hope you like it and this is my first time so please go easy on me!

"When are you going to mate with an alpha or do you want to remain unmated your whole life?"

"Isn't it difficult to be an unmated omega at your age?"

"Modelling isn't supposed to help the society, shouldn't you contribute to the society's well being by mating with someone?"

Akihito tried his best to give a fake smile to all the persistent questions about his 'unmated' omega status. He knew that this press conference was a bad idea but Mitarai had managed to force him into something yet again. He wondered how will the press react if he told them that he was the one responsible for revealing Councillor Kayama's abusive tendencies towards his 'legally mated' omega. The news had been in the headlines for a week now and still, no action had been taken but these journalists were more concerned about his "unmated omega status." He had done what he could to ensure the omega was safe from Kayama and now he had to find get on with his next target--Asami Ryuichi. He still did not have enough evidence but he was searching, had been doing it for days. He would find it soon but first, he had to sit through this hellish press conference.

"So you are saying, someone has been repeatedly breaking into my many offices, going through my things, taking pictures and you still have no idea?'' 

Asami was not in a good mood and his anger had worsened after hearing about the numerous break-ins. He struggled to control his anger and listen to Kirishima.

"Sir we did not want to get you involved but this is getting serious. My team is still investigating but we are yet to reach somewhere"

" Get me the CCTV footage right now and gather all the club managers where the break-ins have already happened. There needs to be a pattern" Asami shouted his orders and Kirishima rushed to follow them.

Somebody had seriously underestimated Asami and he or she will be paying with his life for that mistake. 

"Just wait till I catch you" Asmai swore.

\----------/*/---------------------/*/-------------------/*/-------------------/*/------------------

It had taken him the whole night and a good part of the day but he finally had a few possible suspects. One of them, in particular, had managed to get into his mind and was showing no intention of leaving his thoughts. 

"Kirishima, fashion week is going on?"

"Hmm...Yes?" 

Kirishima was not sure how to react to that question. His boss had been so angry at the intruder and had made the whole team, work like crazy throughout the night and either of them had yet to get any sleep. Suddenly he was concerned about the fashion week?

" I want to attend the fashion show scheduled for tonight and also the after party. Will you arrange that and accompany me"

"You want to go to a fashion show....with me?"

Kirishima had never questioned Asami and he did not intend to start now but maybe Asami was still sleep deprived?

"I need you to start following my orders and stop repeating my statements."

Asami's menacing voice bought Kirishima back to reality and he scrambled off to do the needful

" Takaba Akihito" 

Asami thought, looking at the blonde's latest press conference video. There was something about him that was making him lose control. He was always in control of his 'alpha tendencies' as people called it and had never obsessed over any omega. He had never even desired anyone but this omega was different even if he was the intruder snooping around his business. He would punish the blonde if he was indeed the culprit--just a little differently than what he had planned originally.

"I can't wait to meet you, kitten"


	2. When Their Eyes Meet

“Sir you think that this Takaba Akihito might be the one responsible for the break-ins?”

Kirishima was baffled at the logic as an upcoming omega model was not the person he had imagined as the culprit.

“ Kirishima, the footage that you showed me were all from the secret cameras we had installed. Only you and Suoh actually know about the existence of those cameras apart from me. The intruder is obviously new at this and therefore in his hurry, he only disabled the visible CCTV cameras”

Asami paused and smiled thinking about how a small mistake had been the cause of Takaba’s downfall. He looked at Kirishima and continued-

“ Takaba was present at every club, the night before the break-in. He was supposed to be attending a party but if you look closely, you can see that he was observing the area, stumbling into restricted areas and noting where all the CCTV cameras were placed. The security was not paying any attention because the collar he was wearing, declared his  omega status”

Kirishima was furious at the inept security and made a note to give them a piece of his mind but first, he had to figure out what Asami was thinking.

“Asami Sama, if you give the orders, I will deal with Takaba Akihito personally and bring him right now. You don’t need to waste your time and go there personally” Kirishima spoke up but the murderous look that Asami gave him made him shrink back in his seat.

“Remember this Kirishima, the only person who will _personally_ deal with Takaba is me and I won’t forgive anyone when it comes to him. You just need to make sure I meet him tonight at the after party. Call the sponsors and make us meet” Asami finished in a frozen tone.

 

Akihito was used to the bright lights, the shining runaway, the chaotic backstage and the figure-hugging dresses. He actually liked the last part, a fact he would have never acknowledged a year before. Being an investigative journalist was his dream and it was all he had thought about in the past. But nobody was willing to hire or even give his work a glance—only because he was an omega. Apparently, the society did not believe in giving omegas any dangerous work or anything that might harm their "delicate structure." Mitarai had come with a perfect solution a year ago. Since then, he was both Akihito’s manager and partner in his undercover investigations. Apart from him, Akihito had only told his secret to Kou and Takato. He even used their help when he needed any technical expertise liking hacking etc.

He was so lost reminiscing about his life the past year that he did not notice Mitarai running towards him with a panicked expression.

“Akihito...I need to talk with you right now” Mitarai was almost out of breath as he stammered the words out.

“Calm down…My dress fitting is still pending and I can’t piss off the designer even more. He is going to label me a diva and the press would automatically link that to the raging hormones of my ‘unmated omega status’ and believe me, I can’t handle yet another press conference to clarify myself. You can tell me later….Let me finish my walk” Akihito rushed off before Mitarai could even finish. He did feel guilty but he was in no mood to listen to yet another sermon.

But he was really stressed today, Akihito thought, recalling the tensed look on Mitarai’s face as he was being fitted for a body-hugging gown.

“Was it really about me?”  Akihito thought yet again as he lined up for his turn. But he soon forgot about Mitarai as he peeked towards the crowd from the camera installed backstage. There were a few people in suits scattered and they visibly stood out against the fashionable crowd. Maybe there is an important person in the front row tonight, Akihito thought as he began sashaying down the runway. He automatically screened the front row to spot the person responsible for the suits before his eyes clashed with a set of deep black eyes, right in front of him.

Asami Ryuichi was sitting right there in the front row with a knowing smirk and his gaze was making Akihito's body feel hot with each passing second. He was being stripped by those onyx eyes and there was nothing he could do. He was supposed to turn and go back but his feet were frozen as he helplessly stared back at _his alpha_. As soon as the thought struck, Akihito fled the runaway as fast his legs could take him. He was shocked at how intimately he had referred Asami. The designer would have his head for the ungraceful walk but he had to get away.

Asami smirked as he watched Takaba hurry away—his exit was not as graceful as his entrance but at least he had got a good view of the omega’s delicious ass. Actually, every part of Akihito was beautiful and looking at the blonde’s reaction, he was now sure that he was the intruder. He would need to dig deeper but he was pretty sure his kitten had something to do with the recent scandals related to prominent alphas. Now he really could not wait to get his hands on his omega.

Now he really could not wait to get his hands on his omega.

“Mitarai you bastard” Akihito shouted as soon as he got rid of the hysterical designer who was still angry over Akihito’s stumble. He should have cared but right now he had more pressing issues.

“You should have told me that Asami was there. This is all very suspicious because he has never been involved in anything as close to fashion as far as I know and now that I am investigating him, he suddenly shows up at a fashion show where I am the showstopper?”

Akihito was still trembling and he had actually taken his heat medicines as a precaution. Because right now he was having all the symptoms, he clearly should not have. Especially, when his heat for the current month was over.

“I tried to warn you but you ran away so don’t blame this on me”. Mitarai paused for a moment and continued-

“He wants to meet you Takaba and that too tonight after the show is over.”

“I am not going to…” Akihito began but Mitarai interrupted him once again

“You have to meet him because this is what the sponsors want and not meeting him will only make him even more suspicious. Don’t blame me if he decides to do anything drastic. Besides, we are jumping to conclusions by assuming he is here because you are snooping around his clubs.”

Akihito could not argue with that logic and if he was completely being honest with himself, he was curious about the elusive man. For the past week, Asami had completely dominated his thoughts for reasons that had nothing to do with his ongoing investigation. He still had nothing on Asami and maybe a face to face meeting would help him know more.

“Hmm…you are right. I was very careful with the cameras and also completely disguised as an extra precaution when I broke in. I should meet him”

Akihito hoped his voice disguised his inner conflict because he still could not get rid of the nagging doubt that he had made a mistake somewhere.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind comments. 
> 
> Your encouragement makes me write more and I hope you like this chapter too. The real development starts from the third chapter when they finally meet so I hope you hang on with me for some time. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions, critique or anything you want to say, please comment!


	3. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for sticking with me and leaving wonderful comments on the previous chapters. English is not my first or even second language so please forgive any mistakes. Hope you like this chapter too!!

“Will you calm down Takaba?” Mitarai began in a frustrated tone.

The after party was in full swing and was packed with many well-known people. Alcohol was flowing freely and it seemed Akihito had already consumed more than he could handle.

“This is just my second glass…I think. Mitarai go lecture the waiter who keeps filling my glass” Akihito let out a giggle which sounded more as a drunken hiccup.

He was nervous as hell and wanted to get over with the meeting but Asami was not even in the party yet. That yakuza bastard was purposely making him wait, Akihito thought gloomily. He never put too much effort in dressing for parties but tonight he was using his red mini dress and strappy stilettos as an armour to appear more confident than he was actually feeling. He still had not even removed his hair extensions for god’s sake but apparently, Asami was not even bothered to be on time.

“It seems his attendance tonight is a big deal and the sponsors are still not ready to let him go. He will be here soon” Mitarai said after snatching Akihito’s refilled glass.

No sooner had he uttered those words, Akihito’s attention was diverted by the sudden commotion at the entrance and soon his vision was filled with the familiar slicked back hair, the well-built structure and the commanding aura that only Asami had. The secrecy around his identity meant that only a handful of people would actually recognize him but everyone had eyes only for him. Like Akihito, people were openly staring at him but Asami had eyes only for him. In a daze, Akihito saw him walking purposely towards him with confident strikes. His long legs began to shorten the small distance between them and the heat in his eyes had rooted Akihito to the spot.

His heart was beating wildly Akihito thought and he felt like a prey who was about to be caught.

“Takaba Akihito… I believe?”

Asami smiled as he addressed the blonde. The short dress had a flowing structure but it brought attention to the owner’s toned legs which were further encased in lacey stilettos. Asami did not like that people have viewed his possession in such a delectable state but it was too soon to show his disapproval and spook his prey away. He had to bid his time.

“Don’t embarrass me Asami San. You obviously know who I am as you were the one who requested a meeting if I remember correctly”

Akihito spoke as he returned the smile. The people who had accompanied Asami were shocked at his mocking tone but Akihito could not care less.

“Ahh yes…I was curious about the omega model making waves recently and so came to see what all the commotion was about. Maybe you can become the face of one of my clubs. The promotion might even help me increase my sales.”

“You don’t need my help Asami San as almost all your clubs are private and known to a few. You do your best to limit the membership to an exclusive clientele and they are so well hidden that I doubt you want to promote them. Plus I am pretty sure that the major source of your income comes entirely from somewhere else”

Akihito heard Mitarai groan audibly and his gut was telling him that he had revealed something he shouldn’t have but the alcohol was making his mind fuzzy and less inhibited.

To his surprise, Asami laughed at his statement and instead asked him something totally unexpected

“I would like to move our conversation to a more private setting. So...will you dance with me?”

Akihito was about to mouth his refusal when Mitarai held his hand and pulled him back. Akihito saw and felt Asami’s anger at the sudden movement and the atmosphere had suddenly turned dangerous. Even Mitarai turned cold at the look Asami gave him and quickly loosened his grip. Akihito just knew that he had to divert the yakuza’s attention away before he did something unacceptable. So, he decided to do the unthinkable by quickly grabbed Asami’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Asami followed the younger man but as soon as they reached the dance floor, the yakuza had enveloped the blonde in his arms even before Akihito could figure out what was happening. He quickly moved them to a scheduled corner without loosening his hold and they were soon swaying slowly to the loud music.  

“This is not what I had in mind when you asked me for a dance.” Akihito struggled to get away from Asami but the older man tightened his hold.

Akihito struggled to get away from Asami but the older man tightened his hold.

“But this is what I had in mind since the moment I first laid my eyes on you." Asami whispered slowly in the blonde’s ear.

“What do you want from me?” Akihito asked in a desperate tone, having given up his struggles to get away.

Akihito asked in a desperate tone, having given up his struggles to get away.

“I want to make you mine”

The statement was said in a ruthlessly possessive tone and Akihito could feel his cheeks grow hotter as the proclamation began to seep into him. He truly did not know how to respond to Asami in his current state. If he was sober and if it was anyone other alpha, he could have responded in his usual abrasive manner but Asami was making him behave in an irrational and unexpected manner. With no other alternative, he pressed his burning face on Asami’s broad chest.

They were wrapped around each other like vines and after a long time, Akihito was feeling secure. He burrowed deeper into the embrace and Asami too tightened the hug. He could blame his actions on the alcohol the next day, Akihito thought evasively but for now, he wanted to indulge himself for a few moments.

Neither of them spoke for a long time and at one moment, they were just standing engulfed in each other’s arms on the edge of the chaotic dance floor. Their surroundings were forgotten and nothing existed beyond each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The weekend helped me get three chapters out pretty fast but the upcoming week is a working one and therefore the next update will be on 18th oct. Thank you so much for your encouragement till now and I hope you hang on with me for the future chapters too!!


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito opened his eyes slowly and took in the unfamiliar surroundings in a daze. He was still disoriented and his sleep-addled mind was still trying to make sense of the situation he was in. He experimentally tried to move his limbs but was unable to move anything. Fear gripped him suddenly and he tried to sit up, only to fail once more. He was now fully awake and his heart sank, as he realized that he was in a spread eagle position with his legs and hands were tied to a bed. The worst part was that the events of the previous night were slowly coming back to him.

“So you are finally awake Takaba. Ahh...don’t worry, you spent the night comfortably on my bed. I only tied you an hour back.”

“That does not make me happy you bastard; let me go now and ….” Takaba slowly realized his hair extensions were gone and even his clothes were different from last night.

“Wait…what happened to my clothes and…” Takaba tried to avert his eyes. He wanted to know if something had happened between them last night but could not find the courage to do so. The last thing he remembered was dancing with Asami; Akihito could feel a blush coming, despite his not so favourable situation right now. Dammit… what was wrong with him?

“Don’t worry Takaba, I don’t have the habit of jumping on unconscious omegas. Even if they are as beautiful as you are. I just held you and made you change into something more comfortable. My self-control almost cracked but foolishly I wanted to do the right thing”

Asami laughed in a self-mocking way and held the blonde’s face in a sharp grip. Akihito felt the full force of the yakuza’s anger. His eyes were cold and Akihito suddenly realized that Asami knew. He had known the whole time.

Asami smiled when Akihito’s expression changed and he slowly looked at the blonde’s widened eyes. His kitten had finally figured it out.

“Your eyes are surprisingly very honest and they tell me that you have finally realized the reason you are tied to my bed”

“Yes, it proves that you are guilty of all the crimes I suspected” Akihito replied. He was not giving up without a fight.

“You still don’t have enough evidence for the crimes that you are accusing me of but you still tried to sell false information to the press just for defaming me?”

Akihito was taken aback at the accusation as he still did not have any evidence of Asami’s involvement in the omega’s trafficking scandal. He had not sold anything and he would never do that without any solid information. There had to be a mistake somewhere. Akihito was about to protest when Asami continued

“I was actually impressed and smitten by you kitten and was prepared to forgive you but it all changed when I got a call an hour back. Apparently your partner, Mitarai sold sensitive information about my client to a major publication. But what truly made me angry was the information he tried to sell regarding me. Omega Trafficking? Don’t insult me Takaba. Do you even know who you are dealing with? I don’t stoop that low. Asami growled.

 Akihito did not know how to respond to that because he could not understand why Mitarai had taken that step.

Takaba’s silence was irritating Asami and for him, it was all the proof he needed to label Takaba guilty.

“My men are still looking for Mitarai but the moment we find him, it will be all over for him.” Asami loosened his hold and rose to call Kirishima.

“No! Asami…please, listen to me. There has to be some mistake, Mitarai must have a valid reason for his actions. Please, I will do anything…just leave him alone!”

Akihito had to protect Mitarai because Asami would surely kill him but maybe it would be different with Akihito. He had to take this chance as there was no other way out.

 “You will do anything? Be careful Akihito as sacrificing yourself for another man is just going to make me more furious.”

“I was the one responsible for Mitarai’s actions, so it is only right that you take this out on me. He is innocent” Akihito lied as this was the only way to convince Asami.

“You want to be held responsible? Then become my property Akihito, be mine completely. Will you be able to do that?”

Akihito did not have any choice but Asami would not be able to claim him until his next heat. He still had a month and he would figure out something by then. His heat also could be delayed. So he said the only thing he could at that point.

“Yes”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still figuring out if I should keep it consensual and fill it angst or make it non/con or dubious consent. Hopefully, I will figure it out soon and if you have any suggestions regarding this then please do comment. I will keep it in mind!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your helpful comments. I read them all and they helped me a lot. I am having a bit of wifi trouble and therefore will reply to everyone as soon as I fix it. Three days without internet made me finish yet another long chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!

“If you think, I am going to take your word as the proof of your compliance, then you are sorely mistaken” Asami snarled 

“What do you want me to do then bastard!! I am fucking tied up here if you have forgotten. I am also supposed to be angry and now you are telling me that even when I have said yes, you are not convinced? What should I do then? Get on my knees and beg you?”

Asami smiled slowly as he stared thoughtfully at Akihito after the passionate outburst. Those intense hazel eyes were burning and were edging Asami even more. 

“Yes I want you to crawl and beg me” Asami said in a slow drawl, holding Akihito’s eyes captive.

Akihito was furious at the statement but he could do nothing at his current state. He struggled desperately against his bonds, pulling them with all his strength but it was all for nought. His mind raced to determine the next course of action.

“Uhhh fine!! Release me first! 

“Hmm you are right, begging would be more fun, we will save bondage play for some other time” Asami replied as he began removing Akihito’s bonds.   
Akihito could feel the blood rushing back to his limbs as the bonds were being removed. Asami would soon learn that Akihito would never forfeit his pride by crawling on his knees. He had already done something that was way out of his character to save Mitarai’s life and that would be as far as he would go. There had to be a way to gain some upper hand. He began recalling their conversations to find something…anything that he could use. Asami had just finished untying him when an idea struck. It was crazy and his first time even contemplating something close because he had never thought that he would actually do anything close but it was the only way right now to avoid the crawling and begging scenario.

“I want you to sit on that chair if you want me to begin,” Akihito said rubbing his wrists that were still stinging from the rope.

Asami just raised his eyebrows and made no effort to move from his current position.

“Uhh…Please, Asami Sama, won’t you give me the pleasure of seeing you seated on that majestic chair” Akihito said sarcastically in an overly cloying sweet voice.

Asami tried his best to hide his smile at Akihito’s irritation as sat according to his kitten’s directions. Asami always moved with cold precision and did not believe in wasting his time in emotion-driven pursuits. This was the first and only time he had let his feelings for Akihito overpower his decisions. Asami would have tortured and killed any other intruder the moment his identity was discovered but Akihito was making him behave in an unpredictable manner. 

The blonde still stood in front of him with a serious expression on his face and now he had also donned his strappy black heels. Asami’s nightshirt was heavily oversized for Akihito and was making him look very vulnerable. The nightshirt reached mid thing and kept slipping from one shoulder. Asami was about to ask him to stop wasting his time when Akihito hooked two fingers inside the t-shirt’s neckline and let it fall in a puddle near his feet. He still had the boy shorts on from the previous night as Asami had not found the courage to remove the omega’s underwear. His dick was jutting out, the tight shorts failing miserably to hold it together. 

Akihito began walking towards Asami in nothing but his underwear and stilettos. A five-second walk felt longer than five hours. To keep his composure and prevent collapsing from overheating, he was looking at a point near Asami’s. His brain was screaming at him to run away but his body was slowly responding. He still could not believe he had come up with seduce the enemy idea—considering he was still a virgin at anything close to seduction. 

It was probably the oldest trick in the book and Asami would have no problem breaking his pretty neck the moment he figured out Akihito’s plan but taking advantage of Asami’s attraction to him was the best option. Also, if he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted Asami to be his first man. He had no intentions of settling down or being the property of any alpha, thanks to his past and therefore his time with Asami would probably be the only sexual experience of his life. 

Akihito straddled Asami and sat on his lap, placing his knees on either side, he began to wriggle. Finally gathering all his courage, he looked at Asami. What he saw took his breath away and he actually faltered for a second. The Yakuza was staring at him with such intensity that Akihito felt even more naked than he actually was. Holding Asami’s eyes, Akihito began moving, even more, close to the yakuza and soon they were pretty much plastered on each other but Asami was still not responding and pretty much sat still. In his desperation, Akihito began grinding his hips even more but it still had no effect on Asami. He could feel the older man’s arousal poking his hips but apart from that, it seemed every part of Asami was carved out of stone as he was still not responding. Akihito’s body, on the other hand, was slowly getting more aroused and frustrated. He was so wet that he had started dripping on Asami’s pants. He was aching for Asami but that bastard was not doing anything.

“I am not doing anything until you beg Akitito” Asami said slowly

“Damn you….Asami” Akihito let out a frustrated sound.

“Say the word I want to hear Takaba” Asami said in a possessive tone, letting his pheromones overpower the omega.

Shit! Seduction was not supposed to be this hard, Akihito thought dejectedly. He was no longer in control of his own body and everything in him was crying out to surrender completely to his alpha. 

“You bastard…!! Please …Please do something. I am your omega…Please, Asami” Akihito cried out in a desperate tone. 

The moment those words were out, Asami took control immediately. Strong hands captured Akihito’s back and pulled him flush against a muscled body. Before anyone could even blink, Asami had captured the omega’s lips in a possessive kiss that made Akihito cry in relief. Tongues meshed passionately with Asami taking full control of the kiss. He probed at first then licked, sucked and almost swallowed Akihito’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Asami lifted the blonde, princess style and finally carried him to the bed.

After laying the omega on the bed, he began kissing every inch of skin he could lay his hands on. Akihito’s knuckles were almost white as he gripped the sheets tightly and moved his hips almost shamelessly, begging for Asami’s attention…his cock. 

“You are spoiling my sheets Takaba” Asami whispered near the blonde’s ear while lifting his legs to remove his now wet panties. Akihito shivered at the intimate tone and let out a gasp as his thighs were suddenly pulled apart. Asami was now sitting and staring at his fully erect cock as he held his legs apart. At this point, he was leaking out from both his back and front side and Asami’s stare was just making the situation worse.

“Such a bad slut…should I leave you like this for disobeying me?” Asami said caressing his thighs slowly.  
“No please…do something” Akihito begged in a desperate tone. His omega instincts were making him forget everything and he was not even in heat. Akihito shuddered to think what would actually happen when he did go into heat near Asami.

To his relief, Asami finally grasped Akihito’s cock in a firm grip with one hand, while probing the blonde’s hole with his fingers. He began moving his grip and finger fucking him at the same time, making Akihito lose all his control—not that he had any left at this moment. His vision was blurring and he was feeling too many sensations at once.

“Come for me now kitten” 

As soon as the words were out, Akihito broke apart and came almost violently. He screamed as his emptied himself all over his stomach, arching his back upwards. He was still disoriented with pleasure and trying to what had happened when Asami lifted him and carried him to the bathroom. Akihito was too tired and burrowed deeper into the alpha’s embrace. 

When they finally reached the bathroom, Asami stripped him and put him in the bathtub. 

“Call me when you are ready,” Asami said and turned away to go back.

“Asami wait…why didn’t you..?? I mean you are still…” Akihito could not understand why Asami had not relieved himself. He could still see an impressive bulge.

“I won’t be played with Takaba. When I finally fuck you, it will be on my terms, not yours.” Asami said as he left Akihito alone in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes as this is my first smut scene ever. Will try to make it more intense and better the nest time. It will be sooner than you think! Until next time :)


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito sighed as he glanced around his now empty apartment. Kou had volunteered to move in now that Akihito was going to move in with Asami. He knew he could come back anytime but he still was going to miss his apartment so much. It had been three days since his last encounter with Asami and two days since that glasses-wearing-guy had ordered him to move in with the yakuza boss. It gave him an opportunity to search Asami’s apartment and therefore Akihito had not protested too much.

“I hope you know what you are doing,” Kou said from behind and Akihito turned around to address him.

“Honestly I don’t know Kou but you know how important this is for me. It has been 5 years already and the only clue I have leads to Asami.”

“You could be wrong…wasn’t it Mitarai who told you about Asami’s involvement? Could he be wrong you know? Kou tried to reason out. He and Takato both did not want a repeat of the past and getting involved with a dangerous man like Asami was not healthy.

“ I don’t understand why he sold that information but I refuse to believe he lied to me. There needs to be something I am missing” Akihito tried to make sense about Mitarai’s actions for the thousandth time but nothing was making sense. While he was still pondering, he caught the guilty look on Kou’s face.

“You are hiding something from me…! He contacted you…didn’t he? Kou please tell me! Akihito accused the omega.

Kou sighed and started to pace around the apartment. He knew he should not have bought Mitarai, even Takato had warned him about this. Akihito knew him too well and therefore it was pointless to hide anything anymore.

“I received an anonymous letter addressed to you two days before. From the handwriting on the envelope, I am guessing it is from Mitarai and he probably he gave it to me because too many people are tracking your moves. It was hand delivered so he had not left the city two days before.”

“Where is the letter now? Please tell me you still have it!”

“I was scared that it will fall into the wrong hands so I carry it with me every time. Just wait a minute.”

Kou scrambled in his pockets for a minute before handing over a white coloured envelope addressed to him. Takaba stared at it for a minute before tearing it apart quickly to pull out a single sheet of paper but there was only a single line written on it.

_We Start Over Where It First Began at 12 pm._

“It does not make any sense Akihito…what was he thinking?” Kou was confused by the contents of the letter and he looked at Akihito to hear something similar but the blonde was smiling.

“I know what it means…Kou what is today’s date?” Akihito asked excitedly but his happiness was soon replaced by a sense of panic after hearing the reply.

“Shit…it is today Kou. I met Mitarai today for the first time, 5 years before and he wants to meet me at that exact location at 12 pm.  It is already 10 am but fortunately, it won’t take much time to reach that place if I leave now. The only problem is that Asami has got people tailing me twenty-four seven!!” Akihito was frustrated by the situation but he had to reach Mitarai somehow. He paced around before finally coming to a decision.

“Kou...I need your help to get out from here untraced. Please just do as I say…”

\--x----x---x

Asami was not going to admit it to himself or anyone else for that matter but he was looking forward to coming home today. It was quite unusual for him to go to the office at such an early hour. He generally left around afternoon and came back around after midnight but Takaba was supposed to move in today and he wanted to spend some time with the blonde. They would probably spend it fighting but he would still enjoy their time together. Asami gave a genuine smile at that thought as he prepared to leave the apartment, only to be interrupted by an incoming call on his cell. Asami was still smiling as he picked up the call.

“Hello, Akihito…by what time, will you be here?”

“Asami…I will be back by late evening. Kou and Takato have planned a farewell for me at my old apartment. Plus Kou is also supposed to move in soon, so it is a double celebration.”

“Isn’t it too sudden?” Asami replied.

“Umm…I just got emotional after seeing my empty apartment so Kou came suggested we cook some food and just catch up. Takato is going to join us soon with the ingredients and we are just going to spend the whole day here.”

“Ok…but come back by night…Understood?” Asami wanted Akihito to move in as soon as possible. All his things were already here, ready to be unpacked

“Yeah sure…Thanks, Asami!”  Akihito replied as he hung up and the line went dead.

”

\--x—x—x

He had vowed never to return back to this place but the hell of his past was now an abandoned warehouse. It was not that bad as he had thought as they had destroyed the underground chamber when he was rescued. Even now, the days he had spent in that chamber continued to haunt him. He tightened his shawl as a sudden chill ran through him as past memories came back to him. The effect was much worse as he was right where it had all happened. He could not believe he had dragged Takato and Kou in his hair-brained scheme.

_“Kou I am really sorry but please believe me this is the only way I can get out!” Akihito said while putting his wig on Kou. He had done a good job because nobody would be able to tell the difference between them from a far distance._

_“Akihito is fine…It is only for a few hours and my physique is really similar to yours. What are friends for...right?” Kou tried to console Akihito. He was surprised at how similar their body type was. He was not into cross-dressing but this was important for Akihito and he wanted to do his bit._

_“Just stand near the window once in a while and give them a glimpse of your back and if you feel any danger…just go through the hidden fire escape in my apartment. If you are not able to escape then call me on my second number immediately. Hopefully, there won’t be a problem because I will be back soon” Akihito hugged Kou in gratitude. He had some great friends to lean on._

_“Oh god, Akihito….spare me the emotional drama because Takato would be here soon. I told him to bring his old clothes with him for you. Are you still sure you want to wear no disguise and only his plain clothes? People rarely see you in public without your crossdressing avatar so it’s a great idea but still…why don’t you dress a little more?_

_“No I don’t have time and it is better this way as they won’t expect me in normal clothes. Just be safe Kou”_

_“Yeah you too Akihito”_

Akihito was pulled from his thoughts as a familiar figure came in his sight.

“Mitarai…If you decided to meet me then I hope, you want to tell me about why you sold me out?”

The words were said in an angry tone but Akihito could not help it. The last person he had expected had betrayed him in a cruel way.

“Akihito it is not what you think. You just assumed Asami was involved in that omega trafficking scandal when you were looking at my research, without my permission if I may point out. I just went along with your assumption because I hoped it would throw you off from your original path.”

“My original path..? But why do you want me to stop investigating that? You know how important it is for me to find out the main culprit behind that trafficking scandal. I have been trying for the last five years and you were supposed to help me!”

“Akihito I have known for a long time who was the one responsible for that event.”

Mitarai did not want to drop the news this way but he had no choice.

“You knew…?? What the hell is going on bastard? Then what was all that bullshit about helping me?

Akihito knew he was downright hysterical right now and nothing else mattered. He had spent the last five years to find out the truth that Mitarai had known all along. A part of him was sighing with relief that Asami was not involved in this and he was ashamed that he had accused him of something he had no part of.

“Takaba…I have always admired your parents as they were both brilliant photojournalist and also my childhood heroes. When you got kidnapped five years ago at 16, they pulled all the stops and began a much-publicized search for you. They forced almost everyone to take notice of the rampant omega kidnapping ---something everyone had been ignoring the whole time”

Mitarai paused for a moment to see Akihito’s composure. The blonde always avoided this topic because it was too painful but he had to make Takaba understand his action

“I was one of the first people on the scene when you were rescued from here with other omegas. I was only 18 and my first assignment was something that I was actually proud of. Your parents were informed and they immediately left to take you from this place”

“Yes and then they died en route and the first time I saw them after my kidnapping was not their smiling faces but their dead bodies. I know the story of my pathetic past Mitarai so can you get to the point?”

“I was still a rookie at that point but I soon figured out the person responsible after a year I took you in. It was too late by then because he had shifted his base to another country. It seemed the only reason he was in Japan was his thriving omega trafficking business and your parents had caused him too much damage”

“But why didn’t you tell me?”

 “Because you are too close emotionally and that man is dangerous. I tried to steer you off the path by making you investigate completely unrelated scandals. When you began to suspect Ryuichi Asami, I thought you would find nothing there and would go back to investigating politicians with a history of abuse but…”

“But you never expected that Asami would get involved personally” Akihito finished for him.

“Yes…he actually came to the party and openly laid a claim on you. Even carried you back when you had passed out” Mitarai smiled for the first time as he looked at Akihito’s now red face. He hoped it was from embarrassment, not anger and so he continued.

“To my surprise instead of doing something drastic like giving you a warning or something similar for breaking in…he was genuinely interested in you and was acting exactly how a newly mated alpha acts with his omega. After seeing you both, I decided to try and sell false information about Asami. I knew they would never publish it of course but my actions would definitely reach him.”

“He would blame you at first but I knew he would not hurt you. I was hoping he would perhaps restrict your movements or lock you up for a few days to stop you from further investigating. If anyone can stop you then it is him”

“That is the most stupid idea I have ever heard in my whole life. What the fuck were you thinking?” 

Akihito was very close to actually punching Mitarai. The events of that night with Asami were still fresh in his mind and he was now severely regretting his behaviour with the yakuza.

“Akihito that man is back in Japan and it was the news of his sudden arrival that forced me to act so rashly three nights ago. I would say I am sorry but I don’t regret my actions. It did give the desired result as I hear you are moving in with Asami.” Mitarai shrugged off

“That was to save your ass or else Asami would have had you killed on the spot.”

Akihito took a deep breath before continuing.

 “Mitarai please I need to know. That man is the one responsible for my parent’s death.”

“I am sorry, Takaba this is for your own safety. Please forgive me for everything but I can’t lead you to any more danger. Asami men are still looking for me and therefore I need to go away for some time. Take care”

Mitarai was already moving away despite Akihito’s continuous pleas.

“You bastard…I will find it myself…Just you wait.”

\---x-x---x—

Asami was still not convinced and his gut told him something was off but the investigator had told him Akihito was still in the apartment and had been there for the past two hour and had not come out even for a single moment. Takato had entered with multiple bags and he could see vegetables poking out in the pictures the investigator had sent. The investigator had also sent many pictures of a slim silhouette standing near the window. Only the back was visible but the owner of the long blonde tresses could only be Akihito as he did have a blonde wig today. Asami was still not convinced and his profession had taught him early on how important it was to always double check.

“Kirishima…Can you go and pay Akihito a visit. Try not to make your visit too obvious and report me almost immediately once you make sure he is fine”

“Yes Asami Sama”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your lovely comments and all the encouragement! I have prepared an inspiration board that still needs work but if you want to see the pics that inspired this story then go to--
> 
> https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/captured/
> 
> Thanks yet again!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update but November is a busy month. I am writing a bit every day so hopefully, the next update won't be so slow.
> 
> Once again thanks a lot for your kind comments and encouragement.

“Akihito should have been here by now”

Kou said for the thousandth time as he looked at the clock and walked on the floor frantically.

“Calm down Kou. You know the traffic and so it might take him some time but he will be here any minute now.”

“Yes but…” Kou began to reply but he hardly got any chance as the doorbell interrupted him.

Takato and Kou both looked at each other in confusion as Akihito was supposed to use the fire escape but the confusion soon turned into absolute panic as they looked into the peephole to see their visitor.

A man with a suit could mean only one thing.

“Shit Kou…We need to escape right now” Takato was already moving towards the fire escape and dragging Kou with me.

“No, wait...”

Kou snatched his hand away as a sudden thought came to him.

“ Takato we can’t… what if Akihito arrives seconds after we have left and even if we escape successfully, they will catch us sooner or later. You have a family for god sake and this could be dangerous for them. I will stall him for some time and you try to contact Aki”

“Stop being unreasonable Kou…let’s just go”

The doorbell was ringing persistently now and was now also accompanied by frequent banging.

“Takato we don’t have much time so please understood. You contact Aki and try to bring him back from the front door this time.”

“I am not leaving you alone here” Takato persisted and tried to drag Kou yet again.

“Akihito San…Are you there? Open the door now!” A loud voice startled both of them.

“Takato please think about your family!”

Those words finally got the beta’s attention and with a heavy heart, he started moving towards Akihito’s old room to reach the fire escape.

Kou, on the other hand, took a deep breath and steadied himself before flinging the door open.

Kirishima did not know how to react to the person in front of him. The stranger was wearing a yellow dress which obviously belonged to Akihito, along with the blonde wig. In his opinion, it looked prettier on its current owner than the omega his boss was currently obsessed with. He did not realize he was staring for quite some time until the person cleared his throat.

“I am sorry…who are you” Kou hoped his voice appeared confident because, in reality, he was a mess inside.

“I am here for Takaba Akihito”

Kirishima said and easily lifted Kou by his shoulders to make his way inside the apartment. Kou was left stunned for a moment before coming to his senses. He quickly attempted to stop Kirishima’s stride by holding his hand.

“Wait…I don’t know who you are but Akihito is gone to the apartment above us with Takato. You need to wait here…they would be back any second now.”

“I will go there right now then.”

Kirishima said and started to go out but Kou was still not letting his hand go. He could easily get rid of the younger man but it seemed he was willing to hurt him.

“Let my hand go. I need to confirm Akihito is still here” Kirishima began but Kou just tightened his grip in response.

“No! You can’t go because of of…umm…because…the old granny upstairs is Takato’s relative and she…umm…is afraid of strangers and therefore she might react badly after seeing you. That is the reason I did not go to greet her and…” Kou knew he was babbling and was saying anything that was coming to his mind now. Looking at the older man’s reaction, it was evident he was not very convinced at the lame excuse Kou was giving.

“Ok, so can you tell me what the reason Takaba was and your friend decided to pay a sudden visit?”

Kirishima knew the omega was lying but he still decided to probe him further to see how far he would go.

“They…I mean they….umm…there was a plumbing problem! Yes…there was a plumbing problem and so they have gone to check that out.”

“Ok then let me help them with the ‘plumbing’ problem. You wait here”

Kirishima replied tugging his hand away suddenly and started to go out. He had just stepped out of the apartment when he saw Takaba emerging from the elevator with another person he assumed was Takato.

“Oh, you are Asami’s secretary, right? What are you doing here?” Akihito was glad he had reached in just the nick of time. It seemed luck was on their side today.

“Sorry for the intrusion Takaba Sama…Asami Sama had instructed me to ensure your location. May I ask where you were?”

Akihito looked over Kirishima’s shoulder to gather some clues from Kou, who currently was pointing his hands upwards. He hoped he was guessing the action correctly and he answered.

“I was at the apartment upstairs with Takato. We had some work that I don’t want to tell you what we were doing.”

“That’s strange because your elevator just came from below.” Kirishima paused and looked behind. Kou’s guilty expression further confirmed his suspicions.

“It is ok Takaba Sama…My instructions were to ensure you were here and I have done that. So let me take my leave.”

Kirishima bowed before striding off and leaving the trio shocked.

“Takaba what do you think would happen now. What if he reveals everything?”

“Surprisingly…I don’t think he will until Asami asks him in detail. It’s ok whatever happens, I will handle it and so you both can relax.”

Akihito smiled encouragingly as he led his friends back into the apartment. The long drive after Mitarai’s revelations had given him enough to think about and he knew what he had to do now to finally come to peace with his past.

                    x-----x-------x--------x----------x--------xx-------

Asami was pleased Akihito was right where he was supposed to be and therefore had not questioned Kirishima any further. It seemed his kitten was finally coming around. He was still thinking about the omega when he stepped into his apartment which was currently swallowed by moving boxes. There was soft music wafting from the kitchen with a delicious smell of beef. Asami moved towards the kitchen to investigate further when he was greeted with a pleasant site.

Akihito was dancing around in what appeared to be his shirt with a small ponytail. He was also lifting the lids off pots occasionally to taste or smell the dish he was cooking. Asami could observe him forever but it seemed the blonde had got to know about his presence because the music was suddenly switched off and Akihito was now standing embarrassed with his back still facing Asami.

“Asami….you are early! Why don’t you go and change? I am almost done with dinner and….”

He did not get a chance to finish as strong hands gripped his waist from behind to pull him towards a muscular chest. Asami was holding him tightly against his chest and nuzzling his neck.

“Is this a new way to seduce me, kitten?” Asami whispered slowly nudging him even closer.

“I don’t know what you are thinking but let me go or the food is going to get burned. If you want to eat charcoal for dinner then fine by me...”

Asami reluctantly let Akihito go for a quick shower and change of clothes. By the time he returned, Akihito was laying out two bowls filled with food. He was still wearing Asami’s striped shirt but now he had even added a pair of loose trousers which apparently were again belonged to the yakuza.

“So you like my clothes more Takaba. Not that I am complaining but you might want to lose those trousers in future.” Asami said with a smirk as he sat down for dinner.

“I still need to unpack half of my things and so I am borrowing your clothes for some time. I don’t know what you like so I prepared Gyudon”

Akihito began uncertainly but Asami was already digging in after saying the customary Itadakimasu and by judging the yakuza’s actions it seems he was enjoying the dinner he had prepared.

“So I was thinking that it is better to leave the food and cleaning department to me because I don’t want to freeload.”

“You can do whatever you want to do as long as you don’t leave my side.”

Asami replied without looking up but his voice contained enough authority to make Akihito shiver.

“I know you are not involved in the omega scandal I was investigating. I don’t say this often but I am sorry for all the trouble I caused”

Akihito stumbled out the words he had been practising since afternoon and it felt to get it all out. The apology did lessen his guilt by some amount but Asami’s expression had changed and the yakuza was suddenly staring at him intently.

“Three days ago you were screaming at me and even yesterday you were still accusing me indirectly. What happened all of a sudden? Is this another trick to misguide me?”

Akihito began to squirm under the intense gaze but he had to remain strong and therefore he tried to speak more confidently and meet Asami head on.

“You bastard! I can’t believe you are so conceited that you can’t even accept someone apology. I just reviewed the timeline and came to a conclusion that it can’t have been you who kidnapped me five years ago because you came on the scene a year after that scandal and I…”

Akihito would have continued but he suddenly realized what he had blurted out. Shit! He was not supposed to tell Asami about his own kidnapping. To his credit, he did try to save the situation by continuing animatedly

“Forgot about that for now as I think it is better to let bygones be bygones. So how is dinner? Do you like it? I am good at cooking so you can tell me what you want to eat”

Akihito said in a hurry and looked at Asami expectedly who had a thoughtful expression on his face the whole time.

“You can take care of breakfast and dinner? I usually have my lunch in my office itself. Is that fine?”

“Yes sure. I generally have early photo shoots so I will prepare your breakfast before leaving.”

Asami had not asked anything about his slip up and so maybe he had not noticed, Akihito thought broodingly. He glanced occasionally but Asami seemed to be concentrating completely on his bowl. It seemed luck was on his side today as this was the second bullet he had dodged after that Kirishima incident. Akihito let out a huge sigh of relief and finally began to eat his share.

But unknown to him Asami thoughts had already turned dark and had entered a dangerous territory.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration board that is updated with every chapter:
> 
> https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/captured/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot everyone for your continued support. I love your comments and I am able to write because of your encouragement!
> 
> This chapter is for fanfic3112 because of your helpful comments. You have helped me many times to shape up my storyline and this was long overdue. I can't thank you enough!

Asami’s expression turned dangerous as he listened to the report Kirishima had compiled on Akihito’s past. He could understand now why Akihito was so passionate about fighting for omega’s rights and his accusations about omega trafficking made sense now. Kirishima had stopped speaking and was looking at Asami.

“So the one year I was in the US, somebody had the guts to sneak in my territory and carry out activities that I had not approved. Who was the person I left in charge?”

Asami looked at Kirishima expectedly with murder in his eyes.

“Ootaya. He retired a year before and is living somewhere in Tokyo.”

“You know what to do and you have exactly two hours. Don’t disappoint me.”

Kirishima knew someone was going to die today as he started making the necessary calls. He was about to leave Asami’s office when Suoh burst in to announce.

“Sir we have just caught Mitarai.”

“Aah...it seems like my lucky day. Take him to the basement Suoh, let’s deal with him first”

Asami smiled but his eyes remained murderous as he took out his favourite pistol.

Mitarai was being tied to a chair when Asami entered the basement. His eyes were filled with fear as he sized up the yakuza and the men that followed him. Mitarai almost had a heart attack when he felt the cold barrel of a gun on his head.

“Do you know the price of going against me?”

Asami’s voice was low but cruel as pressed the gun on the former journalist’s head with even more force, making Mitarai cry out in pain.

“Please, I can explain…please, I beg you just listen to me first!”

The words seem to go through the alpha because he finally put the gun down and signalled him to talk.

Mitarai repeated the same story he had told Akihito but unlike the omega, Asami’s expression remained unreadable. The silence when he was done talking was filled with tension so thick that even Asami’s men were sweating, wondering about their boss’s subsequent actions. A ringtone suddenly shattered the quiet as Asami’s mobile rang.

“What is the matter Kirishima?” Asami answered impatiently.

“Boss it’s not good news. Ootaya was killed last night and his apartment was ransacked. The whole scene is staged as a robbery and the police are already involved.”

“Investigate and let me know the real culprit.”

“Got it,” Kirishima said as the line went dead.

Asami turned his full attention back to Mitarai and began speaking in a cold voice.

“Why did you meet him?”

“How did you…?”

Mitarai was shocked Asami knew about his meeting with Akihito. How was it possible? He had taken all the necessary measures and had even checked twice if somebody had followed Akihito.

“How did I know about your meeting with my kitten? Actually, I did not know before today. Akihito’s sudden apology yesterday made me check the tracker I had put on his mobile and I discovered he was somewhere he shouldn’t have been. Now judging by your reaction, he must have met you.”

Asami gave a nod and one of his men gripped Mitarai’s neck in a painful grip. The beta could feel his body go numb and his energy drain.

“Now if you want to live, you need to follow two commands. Tell me the person responsible for that omega trafficking” Asami said slowly and gave another nod to his men after getting the answer he wanted.

Mitarai’s neck was let go suddenly and he began to pant loudly to get some air in his parched throat.

“Now the second command that you need to follow. Never make the mistake of contacting Akihito without my permission.” Asami paused for effect before continuing “I discovered that you too meddled in my business before Akihito started breaking in…”

Asami gave a chilling smile as he motioned his men forward.

“Untie him and teach him a lesson but don’t’ kill him. I made a promise to my omega so don’t go overboard if you want to avoid the same treatment. Also, make sure he gets out of Tokyo after this.”

Asami did not even give a single backward glance as he left Mitarai howling with pain.

                                                              -X—x-

“Is this absolutely necessary Kou? They have never asked about my opinion before so why the sudden change of heart?”

Akihito asked as he sat in a sprawling office. He was in the headquarters of a well-known omega suppressant who had appointed him as their brand ambassador one month back. The official campaign would be launched tonight with the photos he had shot a week before. So much had changed since then, Akihito could feel a blush creeping up as his thoughts went back to Asami. He should be afraid but after his meeting with Mitarai, he only felt safe around Asami.

“Why are you blushing?” Kou’s voice made Akihito stand up abruptly and he began pacing around.

“I..I am not blushing…it seems the AC is not working. Its…hot..that’s all.” Akihito flustered.

“If you say so”

Kou was still looking at Akihito doubtfully but he continued.

“The company was bought by some major corporation recently and the person in charge told me the new CEO wants you to know everything before the unveiling today. It seemed like a reasonable request but you are right it is strange.”

Kou was substituting for Mitarai as their first choice Takato was busy with his family.

“I have been waiting for an hour now. It would be great if I could storm off like a diva. Watch me”

Akihito began an exaggerated way catwalk while mimicking a famous actress. Soon both the omegas were laughing their hearts out in the office but unknown to them; they were being watched from a hidden camera.

A person smiled as he zoomed in face of the now laughing Akihito. He had waited so long for this moment and now he could hardly wait to get his hands on the person he had coveted for as long as he could remember. He was still staring at the screen as he gave the order-

“Let it start now”

No sooner he had entered the words; the person in charge of the project entered the room with a file and addressed the omegas with a forced smile.

“I am sorry for the delay but as you know we all are very busy for the launch tonight. So without any further ado, here are the samples our team selected from your underwater photo shoot. We would be using five of them tonight for your introduction. The boss wants you to select the photos you want.”

Akihito was left speechless for a while as he could not believe someone was actually asking for his opinion. In his year long career, no one had ever asked for his opinion. They all wanted him to look pretty and behave like a porcelain doll. This was certainly new but calling him all the way to the office and making him wait for an hour for a simple task was certainly strange.

“Yes sure…umm...Kou help me out”

Akihito worked silently and with Kou’s help, they were able to make the selection fairly quickly. He was about to bid goodbye when a package was handed over to him.

“We want you to wear this outfit tonight.”

Akihito agreed as it was not unusual for the client to specify an outfit but he had begun to regret his decision as he opened the packet back at Asami’s apartment.

The full length blue long gown was made completely see through and filled with blue sequins. The material clung to his body like a second skin till the waist before flaring out to a long skirt. There was even a skin coloured high waist underwear to wear the dress. As a model, he was used to provocative clothes but only for runways and photo shoots. He never wore anything too see-through in public as he always felt too conscious. But he had no choice because he had already made a commitment and therefore he began to get dressed.

x------------x---------------x-----------------x

The official announcement had gone smoothly but as expected, the subsequent press conference had put Akihito in a bad mood. They were linking his name to the CEO of the company he was representing currently. The paparazzi had already mated him to a random person he had not met or even seen.

Akihito looked around the party that was apparently kept in celebration of the launch. The party was just starting and many people were still not here. He smiled as he saw Takato and his wife enjoying in a quiet corner. Even Kou was laughing as he spoke with another beta who was clearly interested in him. Akihito was glad he had arranged extra tickets but he was suddenly feeling lonely seeing his friends enjoy themselves. Several people had approached him and had tried to strike a conversation but he was really not in a good mood after the press conference. Maybe he should make an effort to improve his mood as he could not leave the party this early Akihito thought and decided to mingle with the crowd. He was about to go near Kou when someone asked him for a dance. The fast music was working his magic and Akihito began moving with his partner. He could not help but remember Asami as he danced. The alpha had not danced with him exactly but rather just held him on the dance floor. Even now just the memory of that moment could make him go hot.

His dance partner had unfortunately misunderstood his reaction was starting to get a little handsy. He was about to tell him off when the man was suddenly wrenched away. A suit jacket was draped on him and strong hands gripped his waist as he was lifted on someone’s shoulder. Everything happened so suddenly that it took him a minute to realize who was carrying him off.

“What the hell Asami? Put me down right now. I can’t leave…” When there was no reply, Akihito started twisted and turning, only to be spanked hard.

He gave a loud yelp as the pain started radiating from his backside.

“What are you doing? Can’t you hear me? I said put me down or…or…or I will shout my lungs out and embarrass you.”

Asami strides did not falter at the threat but instead slowed down his pace.

“Why don’t you try shouting then?”

Asami said in a cool voice but Akihito could feel the anger even in the calm voice. His omega instincts were shouting at him to find out why his alpha was so angry and it overrode everything he was feeling. Akihito stopped struggling and asked hesitantly.

“What’s wrong Asami?”

“You need to be punished kitten for not following my orders and letting some else put his hands on you.”

Asami replied in the same deadpan voice as he whisked the omega away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aki's dress and photoshoot pics..
> 
> https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/captured/
> 
> As you have probably guessed, the next chapter is going to be smutty :P
> 
> I need a little help in deciding an original character's name and face. Thinking of using Ji Jin Hee (the villain in blood Korean tv series) but I am not sure. If you have any suggestions then please do tell and if I pick your choice then I will give you all the credit in the next chapter. Thank you and for next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the delay but life is busy *sigh*. I hope you enjoy this one as it is basically smut and also feedback would be great as I need to improve my smut scenes.

The journey back home was quiet and even Suoh was feeling uneasy as he drove the vehicle. Akihito had an angry expression on his face while sitting on Asami’s lap. Asami’s strong grip meant that the omega had no choice but to sit where he was sitting. Asami had a calm expression on his face and was mostly staring out of the window. He knew from experience that Asami’s silence was even more deadly than his violence and he was starting to feel a little bad for Akihito because the omega would definitely have trouble walking the next day after Asami was done with him tonight. Even Kei had abandoned him to take Akihito’s friend home and he was sure that something was going on there too. Suoh sighed as he realized they were almost at the apartment.

The tension was still evident as Suoh opened the car door and Asami got out silently carrying Akihito on his shoulder who was still trying to get out of the alpha’s hold but his struggles were a lost cause.

Akihito was feeling a lot of things as Asami carried him silently to their penthouse but he chose to focus on his anger to make sense of the emotional mess he was in. He knew it was finally going to happen tonight and just the thought of embracing Asami fully was making his body shiver in fear—or was it excitement?

Asami’s pheromones were strong from the moment he had lifted him off at the party but they reached a new high as they entered the apartment. It was like a switch went off as Asami finally allowed Akihito’s feet to touch the ground as he pushed him off the nearest wall. His blue sheer gown was ripped to pieces and his lips were ravaged almost violently. Asami tightened his hold on Akihito’s jaw and the sudden pressure made Akihito gasp. Taking advantage, Asami slipped his tongue inside Akihito’s mouth to suckle and taste. Tongues meshed passionately and they both were panting violently when Asami finally broke the kiss to suck a place near Akihito’s neck.

“A…Ah..Asa…Asami…ahh..”

 Akihito was standing in what was left of his dress and a pair of skin colored briefs. Asami was peppering down kisses on any space he could find on and his mouth was now slowly approaching the omega’s chest. Akihito’s knees had started to give up and if it was not for Asami’s strong hold, he would have collapsed a long time ago. He was slowly losing reason as his body was heating up with each passing second and his hole had started to tingle with need.

 _It is almost like I am in heat._ Akihito thought vaguely as Asami claimed his lips again and carried him to the bed. By now he was clinging to the alpha and moaning with embarrassing frequency.

 “No, wait…not like this…Asami wait”

Akihito struggled to get up from the bed Asami had pushed him in but his body was burning up and it seemed like he did not have any strength left.

“You are saying that while shaking your hips on my bed. You are wet kitten that you are soaking my sheets”

Asami replied with a smirk as bared Akihito completely to his gaze.

“You are so beautiful, baby”

Asami barely got the words out as he started kissing every inch of skin he could get his hands on. He explored every part of Akihito’s body except the part that was now soaking with need. The omega was soon lost in the powerful sensations and he could no longer remember why this had seemed like a bad idea. He was now moaning embarrassingly, desperate for Asami’s touch but the alpha was offering him no relief.

“Touch me Asami, please…Ahh..”

Akihito shouted his need but the alpha had other plans.

“But I am touching you kitten. You need to be more specific”

Asami gripped the omega’s thighs tighter but made no move to fulfill Akihito’s request.

Akihito had no choice to clamp down his pride and give in to his body’s need. He caught Asami’s hand and bought it down on his crotch. The sudden contact made him moan with relief but his moan turned into erotic screams when Asami took him in his mouth.

“Oh my god…Asami..!! Ahhhhhh…….Ah.”

The wet heat took him to the edge and Akihito came almost violently and spilled himself all over Asami’s mouth. _Shit he is going to kill me._

“I am so sorry…I did not mean to..I..”

Akihito stopped when he saw Asami’s smiling at him. The alpha actually licked his lips and swooped up to kiss Akihito full on lips.

“Thanks for the meal kitten…but it is nearly not enough.”

Asami whispered slowly while licking the omega’s ear and at the same time moved took Akihito’s hand to his own pulsating manhood.

“See what you do to me kitten?”

Akihito moaned yet again as he gripped Asami tighter. Just the thought about that monstrous thing going inside him was making him shudder and he could feel himself going hard yet again as he stroked Asami with one hand.

“I would love to have every part of you wrapped around my cock but you still need to be punished Akihito”

Akihito was startled by the sudden claim but he had no time to react as Asmai suddenly flipped him over, pinning him under a hard body. His hands were quickly moved over his head and the sudden ‘clink’ was the only indication that he was now handcuffed to the bed.

“Asami…what..?”

Akihito cried and tried to free himself but to no avail. There was no way to escape; he was like a prey that had been finally caught by a much dangerous adversary.

“Hmm…let’s see…your first crime was meeting Mitarai without my permission” Asami replied while nipping Akihito’s trembling butt cheeks. “The second mistake was leaving home in that dress…you were practically naked kitten.” This time Akihito could feel a lube covered finger entering him. “The final mistake was letting a random guy put his hands on what is clearly my property”. Two more fingers violently thrust inside as the words were out.

“No..ahh…Asami…”

Asami continued to finger fuck him almost relentlessly and without any mercy. Akihito was getting desperate with each second as Asami took almost took him to the pinnacle, only to withdraw at the last moment.

“Please alpha…I want..Ahh”

Akihito pleaded

“What do you want?”

Asami replied, without pausing.

“Oh for god sake…please enter me!”

No sooner were the words occurred, Asami lifted the omega’s ass and finally entered the tight, slick hole. Moans filled the room and the only other sound louder than those passionate sounds were the furious skin on skin slapping sounds as Asami pounded almost violently.

“Ahh..Asami…”

“Who do you belong to kitten?”

“Ahh…You..I am yours..ahh...Asami..Please..”

The words were Asami’s undoing and he finally came along with his omega, spilling everything inside.

Finally sated, Asami moved to undo the handcuffs and carried the now the sleeping Akihito to the bathroom for a quick cleanup. He had rushed to the party when he had finally figured out the identity of the kidnapper. Akihito needed to be kept away from the danger at any cost and he would do everything to ensure his kitten’s safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will up next week for sure and will be accompanied with an extra story about Aki and Asami's sexy time written by fanfic3112.


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito tried to make sense of his unfamiliar surroundings as a gentle hand made him sit.

“Aki are you okay?” Kou asked worriedly

“Kou…where are we?”

“At the hospital...you fainted remember? When Kei san arrived to check on you?”

Kou said with a slight blush and Akihito eyed him speculatively.

“I knew it! There is something going on between you two. No wonder ‘Kei-san’ …..”Akihito said the name sarcastically…” decides to check on me when you are visiting!”

“Leave that, for now, …do you remember anything? What happened suddenly? The doctor ran some tests when you were unconscious. He must be coming back anytime now.”

Akihito sighed and shook his head as a reply to Kou’s questions. He had fainted suddenly when Kirishima had announced Asami’s return. That alpha bastard had put him in house arrest for two weeks now and had suddenly disappeared without any explanation. He had been frustrated and confused in equal measures at the strange course of actions. All his modelling assignments were either postponed or had been given to someone else due to his absence. He also had to stop an undercover investigation he had been doing because his quarry had left the country suddenly. Akihito was going to break something Asami returned—probably his thick head. He still remembered that fateful day when Asami had carried him out of that official launch party; fortunately that company had been understanding and had promised to wait till Akihito was feeling better.

**\--Flashback--**

_Akihito stretched experimentally but surprisingly he could not move much. Still in the clutches of sleep, he tried to feel his surroundings. I am pressed against something? He thought groggily and reluctantly opened his eyes, only to go completely still as the last vestiges of sleep left him. A strong hand held him against a solid wall of hard muscle and his constant withering had also managed to awaken a very male part. The lust filled memories of last night barged into his mind and he tried to free himself from his sleeping prisoner._

_“You seem to have regained your energy kitten, let’s continue from last night”_

_Akihito colored at the heavily lustful statement but did not cease his efforts to get away._

_“You bastard! I can’t believe you treated me that way! How the hell am I supposed to return the dress you shredded to pieces?”_

_“I can compensate them thousands time over and you need not concern yourself with that company anymore”_

_Akihito went still and glanced at Asami. The alpha’s expression gave nothing away but just now his voice had a hint of warning._

_“What do you mean by that? I just signed a contract with them so…” Akihito paused as another thought struck him and he was almost afraid to ask his next question_

_“What did you do with Mitarai and how…? He left the question hanging in the air but Asami had got the hint._

_“He is alive but I can’t guarantee it the next time you defy me to meet him. I knew it from the mobile tracker on your phone and I made him confess.”_

_“You had no right to install a mobile tracker and I am going to come to that issue but first..…”_

_Akihito began furiously but he was grateful that Asami had kept his promise and had Mitarai go, despite the beta’s action and so he took a deep breath and continued._

_“Thank you for keeping your promise”_

_Asami nodded looking at his omega and his thoughtful expression suddenly turned playful._

_“Why don’t you show me your gratitude kitten?”_

_Asami smirked as he captured Akihito's hands and kept them directly on his hard on._

_“You beast..!! I can’t believe you….” The words were cut mid-sentence as his mouth was captured away by a masterful kiss. Akihito could feel his body heating up as Asami began cajoling and stroking his body with one hand and at the same time teaching Akihito the intricacies of a hand job with his other hand._

_But their interlude was broken by a shrill phone ringing and after some moments of hesitation, Asami let go of Akihito to answer the incessant phone ringing._

_“This better be good Kirishima”_

_Asmai had begun in an irritated tone but after listening to the beta’s reply, he had become silent and glanced at Akihito several times before replying._

_“I will leave now.”_

**\---end of flashback—**

Akihito was brought back from his thoughts as the person he assumed to be the doctor entered the small cabin they were in. After the initial greetings and inquiring how the omega was feeling, he began his diagnosis.

“It is still early to give you a concrete report and show you the ultrasound but your blood reports confirm that you are indeed pregnant. It has been around two weeks I suppose.”

Akihito was shell-shocked and he was unable to reply for a long moment. The awkward pause was broken by the doctor, who was now eyeing him suspiciously.

“I am sorry…if you don’t want the child; this is a perfect time to get an abortion”

“No!!...Akihito clutched his stomach protectively before finding his voice again…”I don’t understand…I was not in heat when we…we..umm..” He stopped, hoping the doctor would get the message.

“It is very much possible to conceive when you are not in heat but you are right the chances are about 1% or so but it is not impossible. When two partners are extremely compatible…it does happen. It seems you are the lucky few.”

Akihito nodded mutely, trying to process the information. It was all so sudden and he was almost afraid of Asami’s reaction. They were not even paired and Asami had still not marked him. He was under no obligation to even acknowledge their child. Akihito suddenly felt very alone when Kou hugged him and he was on the verge of bawling his eyes out.

“I’ll inform the gentleman waiting outside and give you a moment’s privacy” The doctor started to leave when Akihito stopped him.

“Wait...Doctor…I want to tell this news to everyone…So can you please not disclose this to anyone? Just say I was dehydrated or something? Please?”

The doctor nodded in affirmation before leaving the two omegas alone. Akihito looked at Kou doubtfully and was almost afraid to offend the omega with his next question but Kou just smiled at him and put hugged him even tighter.

“You don’t have to say it, Akihito…I won’t tell Kei or even Takato for now. Whatever I feel for him can never come between us. If you need me I am here...you know that”

Akihito nodded gratefully and composed himself before leaving the hospital. The ride back home was even more strained when Kirishima informed him Asami’s private jet had landed and the alpha would meet him at home itself. It seems Kirishima had informed Asami about Akihito’s fainting spell.

In another part of the city, a different and dangerous discussion was going on.

“What do mean that you still can’t reach him? I made Asami go away on a fool’s errand and you still can’t get Takaba?”

Sazaki yelled in frustration at the incompetence of his men. It seems Asami had everything he had ever coveted—a better workforce, loyal allies, a vast empire that despite his best efforts to sabotage it and now the very omega he wanted. He had spent thousands to kidnap Akihito many years ago and had also taken a huge risk to kidnap him.

His trafficking business had flourished in the past because he had always targeted nameless omegas who had no one to call their own. It had all changed when he had seen Akihito for the first time at an award ceremony that he had attended.

The omega was underaged and his parents were famous journalists who knew Sakazaki’s line very well. They would have never allowed Akihito near him and in his desperation, Sakazaki had taken a step that had been his downfall. He had to leave the country to get away and also because he knew Asami would take drastic measures if he found what he had done in the yakuza’s absence.

 Asami’s aide Ootaya had suddenly developed a conscience when he had returned to Japan recently and he had even killed his former partner to cover his tracks but it seemed Asami had found out about him—the way he had carried Akihito from his company’s party was a clear indication of the fact. If Asami had not interfered, he would have made Akihito his that night only.

It seemed he would have to change his plans drastically to steal Takaba away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next chapter for an extra story!


	11. Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised before, this is a smexy extra by fanfic3112. She wrote it as a gift and I wanted more people to know about this so I am posting it as an extra. 
> 
> All credits to her for this wonderful scene!

Asami reached for the bottle in the cabinet with the pink label, pouring some of the shampoo onto his palm (the cheap shampoo he had Kei find that Aki uses, that smelled like summer rain, strawberries and sunshine—all rolled into one, fresh, sweet and clean) and then Asami rinsed his hands, turning the water off, his hands still damp.

He ran his hand across his lips taking in the scent of Akihito. Then walking to the toilet in his office bathroom, he looked at the enlarged picture of Akihito at eye level, draped in red see thru fabric, laying on his side, the fabric floating like gossamer wings about him.

Asami slowly unzipped his pants looking at the image and releasing his erection that was already hard.

He could have controlled his erection.

Fought it down.

 He had that control.

But Kei had said he should take a break earlier because there would be nonstop meetings after lunch. Asami smirked to himself as he took his cock in hand, feeling like the master of his own castle as he squeezed his hardness, enjoying the feel and then deftly began to stroke himself leisurely like a man who knew his own body well. _This was a fine way to take a break for himself_ , he thought with a smirk, as he ran his thumb around the edge of the head with his thumb. He would make the most of it and allow himself to relax after removing everything from his mind, except Akihito.

 _What could be more pleasant than thinking about his little omega_ , he thought as he lowered his lids, letting images of Akihito scroll through his mind. Seeing his body roll about seductively in his thoughts, that transparent sensual red fabric slowly slithering off him as he moved, exposing his luscious naked flesh, craving him as Akihito begged for Asami as his hands squeezed and touched him repeatedly.

His omega.

Licking, biting and sucking at his flesh as Akihito moaned louder when he spread those sweet thighs and found that pretty pink hole.

Already slick, leaking for him. Juices like nectar slicking his thighs as Asami licked and sucked at them. The pink edge of his hole puffy and pouty, already swollen and engorged with arousal, hungry for him. Silently begging him to slip right in, urging him on to fill him up.

Swelling up his belly like he was with child.

His child.

His adorable feisty little omega who was so perfectly formed-- just for him by the heavens. Asami’s hands stroked his cock harder and he was soon lost in the sensation of the moment—thinking how his tongue would feel buried deep in Akihito's ass. He imagined kissing that sweet opening with a lover’s kiss that was as intoxicating and erotic as his omega’s mouth. Asami would have complete control as Akihito squirmed, writhing on his tongue, pressing further, deeper into him. His hand would slip higher to fondle Akihito's balls and stroke his leaking cock as his body cried out and he would then ground back against his tongue. Asami growled, hungry for his kitten.

He wanted every piece—inside and out. He wanted every part of Akihito exposed just for him. Every emotion laid bare to his eyes alone.

Asami leaned forward with one hand on the wall towards the side of Akihito's photo. His heart was racing and his breath was faster now. He would press a single finger into Aki’s hole, then two, stroking everything except the part that was throbbing for his attention.

Akihito’s sobs would have begged him fervently to explore everything and Asami would have smiled at the boy’s frustration as the sweet smell of Akihito's heat and need would layer over him like a veil. Finally, he would stroke that perfect spot. He would hold complete mastery over that little garden of Eden that nested within him as he played with his omega’s insides like a well-tuned instrument—knowing exactly which stroke would drive Akihito wild as Akihito's body arched screaming his name "Ryuchi" in his ears.

 He would run his nail across the wet slit of his omega’s cock to finish him off and feel his kitten body ripple against his lips. The taste of slick bursting like fresh fruit across his tongue as he lapped it up eagerly, filling his taste buds with the proof of his omega’s pleasure.

The sweet taste and heady scent would be almost orgasmic in and of itself.

Coming back to reality, he realized his fingers were suddenly coated with cum. In his mind, it had been Akihito's cum coating his fingers but in reality his own seed rushing out as he breathed out Akihito's name, barely a whisper on his escaping breath before a soft groan, as the fingers of his palm tensed and clinched on the wall that held his weight as he came hard, his mind and senses filled with a mosaic of Akihito and everything he found so arousing about the boy, all overlapping in one final crescendo as his cock gave up the last of his seed, spilling across his palm.

Fuck! It was amazing what just the thoughts of his boy did to him. He was sure he had never cum just thinking of rimming anyone else. His eyes fluttered open as he caught his breath. He looked at his cum running down the shiny steel and smirked—a satisfied smile lingering. Above the toilet was a silver inset panel. An inwardly curved inset panel framed within a silver frame. Asami pressed a button beside it and a sheet of water slid down to wash away the evidence of his orgasm into an inner thin lip that opened at the lower inner edge, where the water and cum fell and were washed away.

Asami remembered Akihito asking him what that panel inset was there for when he had used the restroom here the first time. Asami had simply said "it's a water feature" and pressed the button showing him. Akihito had gone "huh...what will you rich bastards think of next, even decorating your toilets with a fountain".

"It's very soothing" Asami had said.

“Hey and if you can't pee I bet it helps you go right?" Aki had said.

 Asami had almost seen an invisible light bulb going off over his head, not bothering to elaborate further. One day he would have to offer to help Akihito in the bathroom and take him in hand and show him just what purpose that panel was really there for. It did make clean up quite easier and was one of Kei’s more interesting finds. Maybe he would make Akihito cum so hard that he would shoot cum as high as his photo. He would like mussing it up-- with Aki’s cum dripping down the image of his body cloaked in transparent red, leaving the scent of his cum, the sign of his pleasure smeared across it.

Asami straightened up, adjusting his clothing, tucking his cock back into his pants and walked back to his sink and mirror to wash his hands and comb his hair. After dabbing on a touch of his expensive custom cologne, he felt tempted to wash his hands again with Akihito's shampoo for some reason and he did. He wasn't quite ready to lose the boys scent. He closed his eyes again for a moment inhaling the scent again in the air wafting about him.

Asami reached over to the hook on the door and replaced his jacket, rebuttoning it and readjusting his tie. He checked himself in the mirror once again, giving himself a knowing look at his own debauchery. When he walked into his office, a lunch plate and fresh cup of tea were already waiting for him.

Later at one o'clock, Kei knocked on Asami’s door and his eyes gazed up to meet Kei’s gaze as he finished grabbing his last piece of sushi delicately with his chopsticks and popped it in his mouth. Kei was pleasantly surprised to see the alert and refreshed look on Asami's face.

Kei had been right. He had needed a break and it had done him good. Now he was ready to tackle the rest of his day. As Kei leaned over to take his lunch tray, he smelled the faint sweet smell of strawberries. He turned with the tray, without betraying anything. He was sure the shampoo had been in Asami's bathroom cabinet yesterday and he knew he wasn’t out of his regular bathroom soap because he had filled it himself. So Asami must have purposefully chosen it over his normal more expensive hand soap.

Interesting.

He didn't pause to wonder why but made a mental note to make sure it didn't run low because he had noted Asami often seemed brighter after a rough day when that scent was present. Who would have thought one could derive such pleasure from the boy’s scent. Still, it was a stroke of good luck that he had found it and he would later buy a whole barrel if it kept Asami's performance high, his mood focused and relaxed on tedious days like today.

Maybe he should look into purchasing stock in the company and try to steal the formula just in case they decided to quit making it or go out of business. Perhaps Asami had taken a brief catnap as well, now that he considered it because he did look remarkably refreshed. Maybe he should put some of Akihito's shampoo in his bathroom. Perhaps it had aromatic relaxing properties he had not noticed that would benefit him as well. He made a mental note to research this possibility and added it to "buy shampoo stock" and "secure formula" on his mental list. For now, though he would just have to make do with another cup of herbal tea before the next meeting began.


	12. Chapter 12

Kirishima sighed audibly when he saw yet another man biting the dust and he could actually hear the bone, fracture this time. The sparing had been going on for about three hours now and so far almost 10 people had been shoved to the ground, face down. Kirishima was beginning to doubt if this could be considered a practice session because Asami Sama was doing some serious damage and it was to their own men because seriously, the way he was tackling them, you would actually think, they were the enemies. The boss had been in a bad mood since he had returned to Japan two days before.

The misunderstandings Sakazaki had purposefully spread among their international allies could have done some serious damage to their reputation if the boss had not flown out personally. Most of their men thought Asami Sama was angry over the mess he had to clear up during his trip overseas but Kirishima knew the main reason was Takaba Akihito. The omega had refused to talk or appear anywhere near Asami Sama since the latter had returned.

After two days of waiting for Takaba to finally come around, the boss had finally snapped and had suddenly joined the training session but this had turned into something else entirely.

Kirishima had started calculating the hospital bills when Asami left the practice mat, leaving a wake of almost dead men behind him.

“Everyone out of here except, Kirishima.”

No sooner had he uttered those words, everyone ran out faster than you could take the next breath. Kirishima seriously doubted if these were the same people who were lying around in comatose state just minutes before.

“Did you find out anything?”  

Asami turned his full attention to Kirishima while wiping himself down. This was not the place but he would seriously burst a vein if he did not figure out about Akihito’s strange behaviour the past two days.

“I contacted all the sponsors who had cancelled his shoots in your absence and they were very willing to take him back. They even agreed to pay him extra for all the trouble after I dropped your name but Takaba declined.”

“You told me that he fainted while I was away.”

“Yes but Kou and the doctor both told me it was because of the stress.”

“I still need that hospital report Kisirhima because I am not going to take anyone’s word when it comes to my kitten’s health.” Asmai paused for a moment before continuing in a worried tone…“He is hiding something Kirishima and it would be a really bad if he has guessed the true identity of his kidnapper. I won’t have him involved in something so dangerous”

Kirishima nodded in agreement. Akihito would go after his kidnapper himself if he discovered Sakazaki was the one behind his kidnapping years ago. The beta had also signed him Takaba as the brand ambassador for the company he had recently bought.

“No Asami Sama. I made sure that there was no contact between Takaba and anyone from Sakazaki’s company till we figure out how to deal with the situation. There were several attempts to stalk Akihito but we made sure no one got close.”

“Talk to his friends and do anything you can to figure out what is he hiding. Also, start making arrangements, Sazaki needs to be eliminated and I would be the one to personally deal with him.”

Kirishima nodded and started to leave the room as he watched Asami go towards the changing room.

 But unknown to both of them, someone had heard their whole conversation.

Akihito fought down the nauseating sensation and clamped his mouth down, as he hid away to avoid Kirishima. He had not intended to eavesdrop at first and was actually gathering the courage to actually enter the room to finally drop the ‘I-am-pregnant-and-its-your-baby-bomb’ on Asami.

A baby was not something a yakuza wanted in his life and therefore he was planning to delay everything as he was scared about how the alpha would react. He had even avoided Asami because he knew that damn bastard was just too observant. It would have taken him minutes to blurt everything if the alpha has decided to coax everything out.

He had finally gathered the courage when Asami had stormed out of the apartment this morning and after a lot of persuading had convinced the guards to take him near Asami and they had left him here. Akihito had stood in trepidation at first but his feelings were a lot more complicated after hearing the conversation. He could not believe Asami had hidden something like this from him.

He waited for the anger to fill his senses but he just felt empty and drained out because his alpha did not even trust him and that hurt him more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but I had to release today! The next update is on 15th Jan and that one would be longer for sure :)


	13. Chapter 13

Asami had not stopped smiling since his men had informed him about Takaba’s arrival. It had unnerved his men and he had got some stares from a number of people on his way but his kitten had come to meet him for the first time and if he could, he would practically run to his office.

“Takaba…”

The shadowed expression on Akihito however, soon changed his happiness into worry.

“What is wrong Akihito..?”

Asami moved to embrace the omega but Akihito just stepped away from his reach. 

“Stay away from me Asami! I was waiting until you come back from your trip but this can’t wait…” Akihito cast his eyes down to avoid looking at Asami directly before continuing— “I reconnected with an old friend online when you were gone.”

He had to do this, Akihito thought as he prayed for courage. Making Asami hate was the only way he could get away and go after Sakazaki. If he remained here, Asami would shield him from everything and he would not only lose his independence but also his will and it would just turn his love into resentment.

It seemed impossible only a few weeks ago but from the way the thought of leaving Asami was tearing him apart, it seems he had fallen in love with the unlikeliest person.

 It took everything but he met Asami’s eyes before continuing.

“We got talking for hours put together because I was not allowed to go out; his voice gave me solace and company. I realized that there are still unresolved feeling and that I still love him…”

Akihito looked away as soon as he ended that statement and began walking towards the exit, eyes firmly fixed towards the floor. He had to get away before his hormones got better of him and he started bawling his eyes out.

However, his grand exit was not working the way he had imagined however because Asami was blocking the door and he made no effort to get away.

The ominous silence was fraying Akihito’s nerves and Asami too had not moved or reacted in any way. To avoid risking his sanity in the tensed environment, Akihito finally lifted his head to meet the alpha’s and tell him off for a second time but Asami’s expression just made him forget everything he was about to say and he could only gasp and take a step back.

The yakuza’s eyes had turned murderous and the tightened expression betrayed the anger that was barely kept unleashed.

“A..Asami..let me explain..”

Akihito kept moving backing away before his movement was cut off when his back met the wall.

“Who is he?”

Asami said in a calm voice but his thunderous expression did not change as he advanced on the omega like a hunter on its prey.

“It has nothing to do with you..!” 

Akihito tried to move away but Asami had him well trapped against the wall. The adage--Between a hard place and a rock was making too much sense to him now, Akihito thought, trembling.

“It has everything to do with me because you are mine!”

Asami gripped Akihito’s arms before continuing.

“I will eliminate everyone who even dares to look at you and this guy has the audacity to take you away from me. He would be begging me to kill him when I am done with him. Let me make one thing very clear—you are not leaving me, even if I have to put you in a cage for the rest of your life.”

“Asami…No!! Let me go…you are hurting me!”

“I promise you Akihito….you are not even feeling a fraction of what I am going through right now. You need a reminder about who you actually belong to”

Asami easily lifted the screaming and kicking Akihito on his shoulders and carried him to the room attached to his office he used when he had to spend the night. After placing and holding Akihito on the bed, he placed a quick call to Kirishima.

“Don’t disturb me until the fuckin place burns down”

He did not even bother to listen to the reply before he threw the phone away and turned his full attention to Akihito. The omega was struggling in his embrace and was almost on the verge of crying but Asami was in no mood to be tender towards him.

“Asami…No…don’t!”

The cries of denial just made the alpha even more aggressive in his attentions. The kisses he showered on his chest were almost brutal to the point of pain; the hands that grabbed his back could mesh with his skin completely and the strong legs that straddled his lower half made him quiver with the unspoken desires to come.

Asami was swallowing every inch of his body and calling it his own. They were meshed together in every possible way—both physically and mentally.

Akihito cried tears of frustration—how could he even think that breaking off with Asami would be an easy thing to do?

“I want you on your stomach”

Asami ordered in a commanding voice before trying to shift Akihito in the position he wanted him in.

“No…Asami..Not on my stomach!”

“You are not going to deny me anything Akihito today…I am going to make you forget everything but me!”

“Stop it you arrogant bastard! You will squash the baby!”

The panic filled voice finally cut through the angry red haze surrounding Asami’s mind and the yakuza stared at Akihito in disbelief.

“Don’t you dare look at me like that because the baby is yours…”

Akihito sighed before continuing—“I lied before to get away from you…I don’t have any friend that I have fallen for head over heels.”

“You are pregnant and you were trying to run away from me?”

Asami’s disbelief had changed into anger after realizing what the omega was trying to pull off.

“I was not trying to run away because I was pregnant. I was trying to get away from your alpha tendencies.”

Akihito met Asami’s gaze head on and decided to come clean.

“I heard your conversation with Kirishima a few minutes ago. How dare you hide such an important thing from me? That man kept me in an underground prison for six months and also killed my parents. I deserve to know the truth!”

“You don’t know what he is capable of and I am not going to push you in a dangerous situation. Especially now, when you are carrying my child”

Asami touched Akihito’s stomach tenderly as he finished that statement and gently placed his head on the omega’s lap as he slowly stroked the still flat stomach.

“It is supposed to be ‘our’ child and get off my lap. I am supposed to be angry and you are making it really difficult when you keep touching me like that”

“I was trying to protect you and I would have eventually told you…once I killed him off”

“Let us hope our child does not have your killing tendencies” Akihito scoffed

“I only kill the people that threaten things important to me”

Asami said in a calm voice, without making any effort to get off from his current position. He had never thought that he would have a family in this lifetime. Even when Akihito had first come into his life, he had thought it would be some years before the thought of having a family would enter his mind. The sudden pregnancy did not fill him with dread as he had thought previously but he was rather experiencing a mixture of emotions that were the complete opposite.

Happiness, possessiveness, a sense of pride and the feeling of being complete were some things that he was feeling after learning about the pregnancy.

“Asami…I will go after him, whether you like it or not. I will do everything in my power to fight even you…if you try to stop me.”

The tightening of Asami’s fingers was the only reply he got before Asami moved away to sit on the edge of the bed, facing away from Akihito.

“Asami…please….I need to be involved. You need to understand that this is important for me.”

When there was still no reply, Akihito moved closer to the yakuza. He hugged him from behind and nuzzled the alpha’s neck. They sat like that for a long time before Asami sighed and finally hugged him back.

“I won’t forgive you if you hurt yourself especially now that you are pregnant but if it is so much important to you then I will tell you everything you want to know. However there is one condition and if you break that, all deals are off”

“What is it?”

“You are going to work completely behind the scenes and won’t show your face anywhere near Sakazaki. I won’t have you anywhere near that man.”

“Why don’t you wrap me in a bubble wrapper too, while you make me ‘observe’ the way you deal with that man? I…I…want to meet him face to face at least once to hurt…or do something other than just observing”

“Akihito….”

Asami began in a warning tone but the omega stopped him midway.

“Uhh…fine…I will observe and also knit a sweater in the process like some old grandmother…Happy?”

Asami nodded suspiciously, hoping there were no ulterior motives behind that easy agreement but he was right to worry because Akihito had no intention of staying still when the quarry he had been chasing for so long was finally within his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support till now! I hope you liked this chapter too and I read all the comments on the previous chapter but could not get the time to reply...Will post a reply soon! 
> 
> Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pics for inspiration:  
> https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/captured/

Sweaty bodies kissed in desperation until their owners were difficult to tell apart in the dimly lit room. Asami could not think of any other view that pleased him than seeing a flushed Akihito riding him—eyes closed with an expression resembling awe. The omega’s sweet moans and heavy breaths were coupled with regular thrusts and made the whole scene even more heavenly for the alpha.

“Asamii…please..”

Akihito was nearing the edge but without Asami’s help, he was still so far from reaching the zenith.

“You wanted to lead kitten..”

Asami said slowly while licking the omega’s ear before turning his undivided attention to his prey’s very delectable nipples. The sitting posture allowed him full access to every inch of Akihito’ body and he enjoyed every morsel of the scrumptious feast that laid in front of him. It seemed every part was made for him—from the plump ass that filled his hands perfectly to the nails digging into his back.

“Asami….please…I can’t take this anymore”

Akihito managed to get the words out but they soon turned to screams as Asami took control by flipping the omega gently on the bed and giving their highly strung bodies the release they both desperately wanted. Akihito’s orgasm hit him with waves of pleasure and a pinch of pain when Asami bit his neck passionately. The mark would not hold for long because he was not in his heat but it would stay for some days and that warmed his heart as he gazed into his lover’s dark eyes.

The exhausted bodies collapsed together—their limbs still entangled as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“So you still want to top me kitten?”

Asami smirked at the omega while cradling his body even closer but it seemed his prey was in a bad mood, now that the lust had cooled down. His kitten was glaring at him, giving a whole new meaning to the phrase ‘if looks could kill.’

“I really wish our child does not have your inflated ego and I could top you if I really wanted to…I graciously gave up the chance to save your ego”

Akihito finished grumpily before hiding his face in the yakuza’s chest. Asami had whisked him straight to the nearest doctor after learning about the pregnancy and had fucked him senseless after the doctor assured him that sex won’t be bad for the baby. There had not been an opportunity to ask about Sakazaki and so he decided to address the elephant in the room.

“So…what are you planning to do with him?”

Asami knew he was going to regret involving Akihito in this but he answered nevertheless.

“I am going to ambush his hiding place tomorrow night.”

“That’s great! I don’t have any work tomorrow so I can help.…”

Akihito was looking at him with so much excitement and hope that Asami seriously regretted bursting his bubble.

“I asked Kou to reschedule your calendar and so you will be working tomorrow. Kirishima and my personal bodyguards will also be there with you.”

The rustling of the sheets was the only indication before Asami received a series of punches on his chest from his omega. He knew Akihito was hitting him with all his strength but the blows were not having an effect on him.

“You promised me that I will be involved!”

Akihito shouted while struggling to get away from Asami’s embrace but it was a fruitless effort as usual.

“Akihito, please…I will wear a wire the whole time; you can listen to everything that is going on and I promise that Sakazaki will be begging you on his knees once I am done with him. No one is taking your revenge away from you—let me protect you and our unborn child for once!”

“Hah…ok but…please be careful.”

Akihito said slowly before cuddling in the arms of his lover and falling into a deep slumber.

**\---The next day---**

Photoshoots were supposed to be chaotic but today was not similar to most days. Everyone around him was working in an orderly fashion but that was mostly out of fear because the area was filled with yakuza. Kirishima had arrived with ten bodyguards in tow and had taken charge from the moment he had arrived. Akihito felt he was mostly showing off in front of Kou because all his authority went away when his friend was not around. He smiled at that thought

It was a masquerade themed shoot and was being held at one of Asami’s club for extra security precautions. It seemed his pregnancy was bringing out all the overprotective alpha tendencies in his lover. He was still thinking about Asami when he spied Kirishima’s tensed expression on his way. The secretary was obviously looking for a secluded spot to talk on his phone. Taking his heels in hands, Akihito followed him but could not catch the parting shot.

“Keep trying to make contact with Sudoh or anyone at the headquarters. Inform me as soon as you find Asami Sama.”

Kirishima cut the call in a hurry but looking at the brown eyes staring at him in horror, it seems his efforts to keep his conversation secret had been all for nought.

“What is wrong with Asami?”

“Ahh...It’s nothing major…There was a malfunction in the car boss was in; the driver lost control and the car crashed in the Nogawa river …”

 Kirishima saw the omega turning white and steadied him before continuing.

“Akihito Sama…calm down…Asami Sama is an excellent swimmer and Sudoh was there with him. They can get out of the water with their hands and feet tied….and..”

But Akihito had stopped listening and his thoughts had entered into a dark past where a similar car accident had robbed him of the only family he had known. His parents too had died when their car had crashed into a truck before finally falling plummeting to their deaths in the nearby river. He could not lose Asami too…

“No!...I need to go…Kirishima this is Sakazaki’s doing! I..”

“This can be a trap…you need to listen..Akihito…”

“I don’t care if this is a trap! Where are your loyalties Kirishima? You all are supposed to be protecting him and not cooling your heels off here with me!”

“Akihito…”

“I don’t want to hear anything! Either you take your men near Asami or I will literally do anything to go near him. If anything happens to him…I will put myself in the exact danger that you are trying to save me from!”

“Ok, I understand…Just don’t leave this place till I come to get you”

Akihito nodded as he watched Kirishima as ordered his subordinates to vacate the area. Asami was going to be alright, he consoled himself clutching his stomach. He had to be ok for the sake of their child.

However, the composure did not last for long because it was already two hours since Kirishima’s departure and his work was done; the crew had left and he was alone in the office Asami used when he visited the club. He had even sent Kou to check for any news but he too had still not contacted him. Akihito felt silly sitting in the dress he had donned on for the photo shoot but he could not bring himself to do anything before he could get any news about Asami because going through the photo shoot had been enough torture when he still did not know what was going on.

“Akihito Sama..can you please open the door…I have news about Asami Sama?”

Akihito yanked the door open and faced the person who had called him. This was one of Asami’s men but held the lowest hierarchy because he was new.

“Is there any news about Asami? Is he fine…where is he..?”

 “I am sorry…boss has been admitted to the hospital and therefore Kirishima Sama could not contact you. There is not much time to lose so if you will please follow me.”

“Ah...Yes…lets go..”

Akihito had only taken a single step out of the room when his phone rang and Asami’s name flashed.

“Asami? Are you fine now? What happened…I am coming to the hospital…just..”

“Akihito I am on my way to get you but please be careful. This was a trap…”

“What...but I..”

Akihito did not get a chance to finish his statement because the world went black as he was smothered with a chloroform filled handkerchief. It was too late when the next time he regained consciousness because his worst nightmare had just reared its ugly head once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh...I hate keeping them apart but Asami saving Akihito is one of my favourite scenarios so they will be together soon :)
> 
> Thank you for supporting me till now... I have already started writing the next chapter so the next update will be on 5th or 6th Feb :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little violent towards the end. So if you are uncomfortable with descriptions of violence, please skip the part with Asami's POV towards the end. It starts after ---xxx--

Akihito could feel uneasy as he tried to open his eyes but he was still groggy from sleep. His head was throbbing unbearably and the warm surroundings were not making things better for him. Sweating profusely, his mind was still trying to process his surroundings when he felt cool breeze kiss his shoulder. Furrowing his brows, he tried to concentrate more and caught the sound of crashing sea waves.

The sudden realization that he was not in Tokyo anymore stole away all the remnants of sleep. Clutching his still throbbing head, Akihito willed his body to move as he got up from the bed to inspect his surroundings when the door opened.

“Ah…you are finally awake. I was about to call a doctor”

Akihito glared at his kidnapper while weeping internally. He thanked his stars that no doctor had been called in. The two guards standing behind the man were heavily armed—denoting the importance of his visitor.

He had never actually seen his real kidnapper but had only heard about him through his captors who were forever discussing how obsessed he was with Akihito. If he had gotten his heat sooner or if his parents had given up their search for him, his life would have turned into a living hell.  

Was this Sakazaki? He wondered but showing curiosity was not the right thing to do right now.

“I am in no mood to exchange pleasantries with my kidnapper. So, leave me alone while I will just wait here for Asami to come here and teach you the lesson you deserve for this audacity”

Akihito dismissed the intruder with a flick of his hands before turning away to stare at the scenery outside. They were on a private island and he could spot men patrolling beaches on jeeps but that wasn’t the most depressing part.

He had been kept in a tower like mansion that further stood on a huge cliff. Scaling the down would almost impossible for even him—especially with the pregnancy. He was so lost in figuring out an escape route that he missed the pair of hands that grabbed him from behind.

“I have always loved your arrogance, Akihito. This is how you reacted the last time I kidnapped you.”

Akihito felt his heart drop at the statement. This was the man who had ruined his life five years ago. He had made him hate his body, his identity and when he was finally free from his clutches, he had snatched away his parents.

“Let me go! You have no right to touch me”

He struggled to loosen the manacle-like hold of his captor but Sakazaki only tightened his grip in response and dragged him to the bed.

This was not supposed to be happening to him! In his desperation, he tried everything to break free. All the self-defence moves he had been taught were having no effect on his captor and he was on the verge of an emotional breakdown when Sakazaki pushed him face down on the bed and prepared to lift the gown he was still wearing from his shoot yesterday.

As he prepared for the worst, Akihito thought about Asami and his tears continued to fall unbidden. He would not be able to protect their baby if Sakazaki raped him because the shock would be too much for his body to handle.

“Shit…he marked you! How could you be bonded to him already?”

Sakazaki moved away from the bed in anger and paced around in frustration. That bastard had taken away what was rightfully his and had turned into his own possession. A bonded omega’s body would break if he had sex with anyone else other than his alpha and it was even more complicated in Akihito’s case because, by all accounts, Asami was his fated pair.

A flying glass vase bought his attention back to his present as his guards moved him away from the object’s flying trajectory just in time but the shards of the shattered glass still managed to harm his right hand.

“Get away from me or the next time you won’t escape with just a scratch. I can’t wait for Asami to feed you to the dogs!”

The person responsible for the now destroyed vase shrunk back into the bed’s headrest as Sakazaki advanced towards him. He was bleeding but the itch to touch that baby soft skin was too strong and after the stunt, the omega had pulled—Sakazaki was even more determined to have him. After forcibly holding the omega’s chin to make him look in the alpha’s eyes, he spoke in a chilling tone.

“It is only a matter of time Akihito but I will have you. Once Asami is dead, that mark on your neck will have no meaning and then you will be mine.”

Akihito’s only response was to glare back in anger and hatred but Sakazaki was still not done.

“Let Asami come to rescue you because it would be so much fun to make you watch as I snuff the life out of him”

Akihito watched Sakazaki leave after delivering his parting shot and curled back into the bed when the door finally closed behind him. Asami’s mark on his neck had saved him for now but it was only temporary because it would disappear in a few days. He had never been a religious or even a spiritual person but right now he was praying to every god he knew to help him escape.

**\---xxx--**

**(violence starts)**

Asami stared blankly at the barely alive person blindfolded and bound to a chair. This was the mole in who had leaked the information which Sakazaki had eventually used to capture Akihito.

This person had sold his kitten to unspoken horrors for money and a higher position.

Asami punched the nearby wall to get his anger under control, but it was not working. Nothing would ever work till Akihito and their child was back where they belonged.

His prisoner’s bindings were positioned to impart the maximum pain as possible—he had been told that an hour in this position was equal to the pricking of a thousand needles. It had been two hours now and Asami knew everything he could from his prisoner.

“Please, I have told you everything….It hurts..”

“Try multiplying the pain that you feel but you still won’t even come close to what I am feeling now” Asami paused for a moment while tracing the man’s face with his gun.

“You did a crime worse than just betraying me and this punishment is not even close to what I actually want for you.”

The clocking of the gun was the only warning before Asami pulled the trigger.

“I just don’t have the time to waste on the likes of you”

He turned away in disgust while wiping the sprayed blood from his face. Kirishima and his guards would have to suffer too but he needed their help to rescue Akihito.

Physically damaging them will only delay things and he had to reach Akihito as soon as possible, everything else could wait.

**(violence ends)**

“Did you find their location?”

Asami turned towards Kirishima and actually admired his collected composure for a second. His secretary knew he had messed up and knew what was coming to him after Akihito was back where he belonged.

“I have obtained a map from our spies. We can pinpoint Akihito Sama’s exact location when we reach the island”

“I don’t want a full-blown shootout and let Akihito get caught in the crossfire. Also, to avoid getting any information leaked, only a select few will be involved in the ambush.”

Kirishima and Suoh both nodded in agreement as they began to lay an outline of their plan of action with Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To see pictures used for the duration of this fanfic---
> 
> https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/captured/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update but in my defence, I had writer's block but thankfully I figured everything out yesterday and ended up writing the whole thing in a single seating! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

The crashing waves, the floating palm leaves and the cool evening breeze would have been paradise if he was not a prisoner. It was difficult to appreciate the cheerful scenery when he was trapped on a godforsaken island without any signs of Asami.

 _That bastard was five days late!_  

Akihito paced around his gilded cage frantically and tried his level best to come with an explanation for Asami’s delay. There had been no signs of any intrusion or any signal from and every passing moment was sheer torture due to Sakazaki’s constant presence. That pervert was losing no opportunity to ogle at him by coming to his room and even going as far as installing a camera in his bedroom. No sooner had he thought about the devil, Sakazaki strode in without any warning.

“Ahh…you broke the camera again?”

Sakazaki began leering at the omega. Asami had still not made any movement and the spies he had planted had reported the yakuza was going through business as usual. He had found it was really strange considering his bonded omega was now in his clutches. To confirm his suspicions, he had investigated further and the results had made him extremely happy. There was really nothing standing between Akihito and him now that Asami was out of the picture.

“What do you want? I have nothing to say until Asami….”

Akihito was not given a chance when Sakazaki interrupted him.

“You seriously think he will come?”

Sakazaki moved closer to the omega and began circling him—similar to a predator looking down on its prey.

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

Akihito eyed the alpha warningly. He had been having doubts about Asami’s absence and now someone he loathed was voicing all his insecurities.

“Well…considering your so-called ‘alpha’ has been spotted partying with a well-known model since you disappeared. I don’t think he cares about you anymore.”

 Akihito moved away from the prying eyes and willed his heart to slow down. Asami would not abandon him….

_But what if he did..what if he considered saving him was not worth all the risk? What if someone else caught his eye? They were not even bonded…_

Akihito clutched his stomach instinctively and tried to clear his mind of all the negativity but to no avail. The doubt had been planted and Akihito could not bear to answer all the questions that were tormenting him.

Sakazaki smiled as he watched the change in Akihito’s expression and continued

“You know…I even have proof about Asami’s….let us say…’activities’…You want to see what your beloved is up to?”

Akihito remained motionless and continued to stubbornly stare outside the window. The answered question hung between them for a long time before his tormentor handed him a Smartphone.

The phone had an image that by the looks of it had been secretly taken by a bystander in one of Asami’s private club. The background was unique and according to his knowledge, this was a private club that was hidden in the city and had an extremely selected client base. Asami was relaxing on a chaise lounge with a whiskey in one hand but what made his blood really boil was the tightly coiled model on his other side. They were literally plastered on the sides with Asami’s other hand resting on the model’s hip.

Asami actually had the nerve to get his arch-rival Sudoh as his replacement. He continued to flick through the photos, only to find different photo angles of Asami entangled with the other model.

“Ahh…you want to know what else I found.”

Sakazaki began

“I am sure you would tell me even if I refuse to listen”

Akihito said tonelessly, still staring at the offending photos in front of him.

“You are not actually bonded to Asami”

Sakazaki said slowly as he moved closer to catch the phone that Akihito had dropped as the words seeped in.

“I don’t know what you mean…you saw the evidence with your own eyes..”

Akihito whipped back and met Sakazaki’s gaze head-on.

“You need to be in heat to be bonded truly and according to Asami your inability to go in heat is the reason he is not that concerned to rescue you again.”

“Stop lying through your teeth..!! Do you honestly want me to believe this nonsense…I bet these photos are fake too…”

Akihito stopped abruptly as Sakazaki played a recording and familiar voices flowed into the room.

_“So, you dumped Akihito?” Sudoh said playfully._

_“Ahh...he was a hot ass at first and a challenge but I want my partners to be non-confrontational. He could not even go into heat due to some past trauma and I got bored after I had him for a few times._

The sudden click marked the end of the recording but Akihito had heard enough. He sank down as his knees gave away and fought back his tears. He was not going to break down for the sake of their…no..not their…his child.

“Ahh…I actually feel bad for you but don’t worry, once you are mine…I make you forget about everything.”

Sakazaki sank down to Akihito’s level and reached out his hand but the omega only moved away further from his grasp.

“You have no way to escape me anymore Akihito….it is better to give up while I am still being generous. My patience is on the verge of running out and I will only give you today to get prepared because tomorrow you will be mine—whether by your choice or by force.”

With that solemn statement, Sakazaki got up and left the still kneeling omega alone. Akihito knew he should get up and make a plan to escape but he had no strength to get up. The evening had long ago morphed into the night and Akihito was still lying motionless on the hardwood floor. To keep his mind away from the offensive photos, he tried to concentrate on the sounds around him—the crashing waves, the clicking noise by the crickets and the continuous knocking on the window pane…

Akihito frowned in confusion as the knocking sounds increased in urgency. He could even hear someone calling out his name…

The omega practically flew to the window as he recognized the voice calling out his name. The view that greeted him would give him solace for days to come.

Asami was hanging on the other side glaring at him in desperation and Akihito wasted no time in flinging the window open and drawing the alpha in.

Strong arms engulfed his whole body in their warmth and at the same time, gloved hands roamed all over his body to check he was safe. For a long moment, neither of them said anything but their bodies spoke everything even as no words were exchanged. Asami cupped the omega’s face to make sure the person standing in front of him was not yet another figment of his imagination before swooping in and sealing their union with an intense kiss.

Tongues meshed in perfect synchronization as the couple tried to swallow each other whole. It was not until they were both out of breath when they moved apart with great reluctance but they still cling together while trying to catch their breath.

“How did you get in..? The climb was very rocky ..”

Akihito checked for any injuries that the alpha might have sustained but he could not spot even a scratch.

“There is no mountain I won’t climb for you Akihito..”

Asami said in a solemn tone as Akihito smiled after what felt like decades.

“Stop sprouting those corny lines…they sound too cheesy coming from you…he signed and moved closer before continuing…

“I thought you would not come”

Akihito said in a muffled voice, hiding his face in the alpha’s chest.

“I guess Sakazaki showed you the pictures and the recording”

Asami stated in a calm tone while gathering the omega even closer.

“They were fake?”

Akihito asked in a hopeful tone while trying to read the alpha’s expression.

“Ah...they were all true in a sense because everything that you saw or heard actually happened.”

Akihito tried to move away and even punched the alpha’s chest but as usual, nothing worked. It was like Asami was made of stone or he was too weak.

“You bastard….I can’t believe you had the audacity to do all that when I am pregnant with your…no forget that…my child. You and that slut Sudoh can all go to hell for all I care. Why are you even here? GO TO YOUR PERFECT OMEGA..!!

The rest of his tirade was cut off when Asami took control and forcibly tongue fucked his mouth till he calmed down.

“I had to do all that to get Sakazaki off my trail. It was all an act that was staged to distract the enemy.”

“Distract …?”

“Yes…the security here was too tight and doing a full blown attack would have put you at risk. I had to convince Sakazaki that I was over you because that was the only way he would relax and make mistakes.”

“It was all an act…You are not involved with that bitch?”

Asami smiled at the possessive tone before replying

“If it makes you feel any better…I showered twice to get rid of that cloying perfume he transferred to me while coiling over me.”

“I don’t want to hear the details”

Akihito looked away in anger but not before seeing the open-mouthed grin on Asami’s face.

“Ah…I love when you are jealous kitten and I would love to tease you more but we don’t have enough time.”

Asami said reluctantly and began explaining Akihito his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not keep them apart any longer after seeing the latest manga raws...!! 
> 
> P.S: It is 2;34 am here so please excuse any grammatical mistakes...I will proofread this soon!


	17. Chapter 17

“Asami? Whats wrong?”

Akihito was perplexed at the alpha’s behaviour because, in the middle of explaining how they would escape, Asami had paused and began searching the room.

“Shit! Your room is bugged, Akihito!”

Asami crushed the pint-sized object that he had found and began speaking rapidly in his earpiece.

“Kirishima? Start evacuating immediately after you have completed your orders and then meet me near the place we had decided before. There is a slight change in plans.”

The security was lax because most of the men had been moved away but the island was still fortified. He had only bought about twenty people with him and while whisking Akihito away had been his plan initially, Sakazaki could not be left alive any longer but if that bastard had heard their conversation now then getting Akihito out safely was his first and only concern.

“Asami you need to leave now! If Sakazaki has heard our conversation then this place will be filled with guards in any second now. They won’t harm me but….”

Akihito was almost hysterical as he grabbed Asami’s shoulders and tried to push him away towards the window.

“Calm down Akihito…I am not going anywhere without you… “

An alarm rang suddenly and the loud volume cut drowned out Asami’s voice and before they knew, the door burst open and their enemy walked in with around five armed guards.

“Ah…am I interrupting your little reunion?”

Sakazaki began sarcastically as he took in the view slowly. Asami was standing in a protective stance in front of Akihito while the latter was clutching the alpha’s arms in a tight grip.

“You seriously need five armed people to face Asami. You are weaker than I thought”

Akihito scoffed as he addressed Sakazaki from Asami’s back. Attacking the enemy’s ego might not be the best idea but was it too much to hope that Sakazaki would take the higher road and not fight an uneven fight. They were seriously outnumbered and he had no idea if Asami had even bought enough people.

“You will be soon moaning under me Akihito and then we will see who the weaker person here is.”

 _Yes, it was even foolish to even hope that this man had even a shred of any integrity or even decency._ Akihito thought while shivering in horror at even the thought of Sakazaki touching him like last time.

 “You are getting ahead of yourself Sakazaki. It is really a foolish mistake to lay claim to someone who does not and will never belong to you.”

Asami finally broke his silence and addressed Sakazaki in a calm voice holding Akihito even closer to him.

“Your arrogance has really not left you Asami. According to the report I received, we have already captured all of your guards and we will execute all of them in front of your eyes before finally snuffing the life out of you while your beloved will watch.”

Sakazaki watched Akihito’s expression with sadistic happiness. The omega had was had a deathly white color and his previous bravado had left him completely. Asami, however, was still not affected by his words and was coolly inspecting him while silently comforting Akihito with soothing hand movements on the latter’s back.

“…or perhaps should I make Akihito mine and force you to watch the whole thing…”

Sakazaki smiled sinisterly while expecting some reaction from the other alpha but Asami was still staring at him silently with an expression that betrayed no emotion.

 _Unacceptable…he needs to beg me to spare his life and not stare at me like I am a bug he is about to step on…_ Sakazaki was irritated by that cool gaze, that calm expression that was rebuking his every movement. He was planning to play with his prey before sentencing him to an eternal death but Asami was not even flinching.

He was getting tired of this game.

“Capture Asami and take him near his men that we captured. Let us see how calm he can remain when I rape his lover and he stands there helpless, unable to do anything.” 

The sounds of guns clocking pierced through the peaceful environment as armed men rushed towards the couple to capture and separate them.

Asami wasted no time in carefully nudging Akihito back before removing two guns and firing back as the gunshots began.

“Akihito...! Grab the gun in the holster near my right leg and hide under the bed. Remember to stay low”

Akihito nodded as he ran back to hide despite his instincts screaming at him to help Asami. It was too dangerous to remain near the vicinity and risk a stray bullet hitting him. He had to think about their baby and Asami could handle himself, he consoled himself.

Asami ducked down and kicked simultaneously as the guards got too close for his comfort. They even tried to surround him but Asami was quicker on his feet and fired shots rapidly before dodging another. The tactic, however, was just delaying the inevitable and from the corner of his eyes, he could see Sakazaki moving towards the place Akihito was hiding.

 _It should be any minute now…_ Asami thought as the voice he was expecting finally came alive in his earpiece.

No sooner had Asami received the news he was expecting, more guards poured into the now seemingly tiny room.

“You are dead Asami…even you can’t take out that many people single-handedly…”

Sakazaki stopped speaking as the people he thought were his men took down the men attacking Asami and then pointed their guns towards him.

“What is the meaning of this…Your men were captured!”

 Sakazaki exclaimed aghast as the tables turned.

“That is what you thought…”

Asami directed a mocking smile towards Sakazaki as he helped Akihito to his feet.

“But…. how... I heard you give the message to…to…evacuate…?”

Sakazaki stammered on the question. It was simply impossible to believe Asami and his men had managed to break the security of his island.

“I did give the message to evacuate but only after their orders were complete…it seems they did manage to eliminate people at important posts and give you false information about the capturing. The bugs you installed did mess up my plans because I was really not sure if my men would be able to complete their orders on time.”

“It does not matter Asami…I still have many guards around and they would shoot on sight when you try to escape.”

“Oh…you mean the ones who are sleeping soundly right now? You really need to hire the people who prepare food for your guards. Having a spy at such a convenient place is a laughable mistake.”

Asami moved near the now speechless Sakazaki with Akihito and a moment passes before he handed over his gun to Akihito.

“He is yours kitten…to do as you please.”

Akihito stared at the heavy metal and looked over at his now defenceless enemy. Sakazaki had gone pale and had to be supported to maintain his current standing position. He had waited for this moment for so long but then why were his hands trembling now.

“Akihito…?”

Asami’s gentle voice broke the train of his thoughts and Akihito came to a swift decision.

“I can’t Asami….death seems too easy for all the wrongs he has done to the hundreds of omegas he put in miserable conditions.”

Akihito handed over the gun back to Asami before hugging him to calm his nerves.

“It’s okay kitten…I will handle this for you.”

Asami extended his free arm to hug Akihito back gently. Possessively keeping his omega to his side, he addressed Sakazaki for the last time.

“Akihito never was yours Sakazaki and by taking him you not only endangered his life but also the life of my unborn child. When I am done with you, the pain you will feel would be worse than death itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update on 19th March :)


	18. Chapter 18

The journey back home was peaceful and no one spoke for a long time till they were finally in their home.

“I need to go now but I am leaving two personal guards and a doctor will be coming soon for a quick check up.”

Asami began to but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“I don’t need a doctor.”

Asami turned back in exasperation and held his hands behind his head. He knew Akihito was not in a good mood but did he have to push all his buttons.

“Akihito please…try to understand…”

“I feel fine Asami and we can go to a doctor tomorrow…” Akihito let out a frustrated sigh before continuing…”I just want to sleep and forget about everything…I..I.. don’t want to think about what you are going to do after you leave me right now…”

“I thought this what you wanted…that man killed your parents and also made you suffer…”

“Yes you are right and a part of me does want him to suffer but there is another part of me that wants to do the right thing and hand him to the law.”

“Will that be enough for you..?”

“I don’t know but I am not the only victim. There were others too and they also deserve to know that their aggressor was punished for his deeds.”

Asami shook his head before engulfing Akihito in a bear-like hug.

“You are too forgiving for your own good…how did you ever end with me kitten?”

“I guess it was fate”

Akihito replied squeezing Asami even closer.

They stood there, stealing a moment and though no words were spoken, they both came to a silent understanding.

After tucking Akihito in bed, Asami left for the night to put the chapter of Sakazaki behind them forever. Exhaustion and the stress of the past few days made Akihito fall into a deep slumber till the wee hours of the morning. He woke up unfocused but the events of last night were still fresh in his mind.

“You awake kitten?”

A freshly showered Asami emerged from the bathroom and took the omega in his arms.

“Wait...I have morning breath..!”

Akihito covered his mouth with one hand and tried to scoot away from the embrace but Asami was having none of that.

“I don’t care…”

The rest of the words were muffled as Asami’s mouth got busy on a rather sensitive point near Akihito’s neck.

“Aah…Ah..no..um..Asamii…!!..”

Akihito tried to find the voice of reason but he was helpless against  Asami’s sexual onslaught.

“I…I..I will not go to the doctor if you don’t let me go to the bathroom…”

It seems the trick worked but not completely because Asami carried Akihito to the bathroom, much to the omega’s chagrin.

“Did you really have to treat me like a piece of china doll?”

A fuming Akihito asked Asami much later as they were on their way to see the doctor. The morning had been embarrassing for Akihito because Asami had insisted on helping him do the even basic thing. He had started to feel like an invalid because Asami was not even letting him out of his sight. He had eavesdropped on his phone call with Kou and had refused to discuss what he had done with Sakazaki.

“Forgive me for being overbearing but you were kidnapped, Akihito…I am going to coddle you for the foreseeable future.”

“Then tell me what you did with Sakazaki…” Akihito probed once again but was met with a stoic expression yet again.

“It has been taken care of”

Akihito tried again with a different approach

“Did…did..he suffer..?”

“Yes” was the curt reply and that was the end of the whole conversation. Asami refused to speak on the whole issue and Akihito did not prod further. The comfortable silence lasted till they reached the doctor’s and Akihito went for the checkup with Asami by his side.

“There should not be any problem and I can assure you that Takaba Sama has is perfectly fine and as you can see the babies too are healthy”

The doctor said with a smile as she did the ultrasound and pointed towards the screen

“Wait..did you say, babies..?”

Asami asked the question on Akihito’s mind as he stared at the monitor screen.

“The image is a little fuzzy right now and it is difficult to point them out but I am sure that you are having twins…”

Asami stared in wonderment as Akihito stared right back at him with an expression that mirrored his feelings. Every emotion that the couple was feeling intensified as the sound of two heartbeats floated in the room.

“I will give you two a moment of privacy.”

The doctor announced but neither of the people that she was addressing paid any attention to her. They both were in their own little world and were staring in rapture at the monitor. The tranquillity did not last long as small sounds of sobs escaped from Akihito.

“Akihito? Whats wrong..are you in pain? Let me call the doctor..”

Asami was alarmed seeing the crying face of his beloved and though Akihito did try hard, he was unable to stifle his cries.

“No..they..they are the tears of joy baka.!”

Akihito replied wiping his tears with his hands before stealing a kiss from Asami’s lips to assure him everything was ok. He then asked the alpha a question that had been on his mind since his rescue yesterday.

“Now that we are done with the doctor’s appointment…I want you to promise me something..”

“Anything that you say will be done”

Asami replied solemnly

“I want you to promise me that you will not punish or blame Kirishima and your men for my kidnapping.”

“Akihito” Asami said in a warning tone

“No…I forced him to go Asami and also blurted out some harsh things in my desperation. It was not his or your men’s fault…” Akihito paused for a moment before continuing with a smile…”Also, I don’t want you beating my best friend’s boyfriend..Kou deserves to have a guy with all his limbs intact.”

“Kirishima’s love life is none of my business and despite everything, he made a mistake. I am not letting this one go easily Akihito..”

“Argh..!! ok fine…” Akihito did not want to use plan B because his ego depended on it but Asami was being too stubborn.

“If you promise not to punish him..I will very willingly perform a very sexy lingerie photo shoot for your eyes only..” Akihito pressed himself a little closer to the alpha before continuing in a low voice…”Won’t it make you happy to see me wearing close to nothing while swelling with your child?”

“Ok fine but we are going home right now..” Asami said abruptly while trying to get calm down his racing heartbeat. He easily lifted a giggling Akihito in his arms and raced right by the astonished doctor.

Asami was overdoing the carrying-him-around-in-his arms part and the omega would shout at him later for the annoying habit but right now he snuggled a little bit deeper as Asami carried him out of the hospital to a lovely future together.

Later that day, the police found a tied up and badly tortured fugitive after an anonymous tip-off. They also found enough evidence on omega trafficking to put him in a secluded prison for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really thankful for all your support till now because you all kept me going. Ahh...the remaining chapters are going to be an extended epilogue but the main story ends here...:)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update and therefore to make up for my tardiness, the next and last update is on 21st Apr!
> 
> AND 
> 
> full credit to fanfic3112 for introducing a whole new kink to me for this chapter (male lactation)!

The house was too quiet and dark, Asami thought silently as he entered the apartment.  Ever since Akihito had entered his life, his apartment had ceased being its empty former shell, devoid of all kinds of emotions. The silence that he had once welcomed now left him uneasy because his kitten presence was always accompanied by some kind of sound. The creepy music from the horror movies he loved so much or the music speaker blasting out the popular music charts proved Akihito’s aversion to peace and quiet. Asami frowned and moved towards the bedroom in a hurry. Akihito was supposed to be home hours ago according to his schedule and since his pregnancy, Asami had personally made sure that the omega never stayed out too late or worked too many shifts. It irritated Akihito a lot and he could still hear their conversation this morning.

_“I am not some china doll! Stop sending an army of your men to my work. A single bodyguard would have been enough but no! You have five guards following me everywhere!”_

_Akihito had burst into his office one day to convey his exasperation with the tight security currently following him everywhere he went._

_“They are just there to observe and it is not like they are disrupting your work.”_

_Asami had said in a matter of fact tone before continuing his work that Akihito had interrupted with his sudden appearance._

_The lack of response or reaction had infuriated Akihito to no end and he had casually dropped statement bound to incite a reaction._

_“Fine! Tell them to stay close to me during my nude photo shoot tomorrow morning.”_

_“Stop acting like a child Akihito and go home.”_

_“You bastard! I hate you!”_

With that parting shot, Akihito had left his office afterwards and Asami had not paid much attention to the incident because Akihito had been having terrible mood swings since he had entered the last month of his pregnancy. To make matters worse, Asami too could not pacify Akihito due to his busy schedule the past few weeks.

The darkened bedroom room that greeted him had no sign of Akihito like any other room in the apartment.

The full story came out after a quick call to Kirishima who told him that Akihito had checked in a five-star hotel where he would be staying for the next few days because ‘he could not deal with Asami right now’.

A few minutes later, Asami was still plotting about the different ways he would torture Akihito as he rode the elevator of the exclusive hotel his kitten had decided to stay in. He was already tired and frustrated from holding himself back since Akihito had entered his last month of pregnancy.

His men greeted him outside on the floor as he stepped out from the elevator and moved towards the room. As a precautionary measure, they had secured the whole floor and while it was what he had expected, it was really a pity more people won’t be able to hear Akihito’s screams tonight.

It was time Akihito realized that when it came to his safety, Asami would not take orders from anyone—even the said person himself. However, the words meant to scare his prey died from his lips as he entered the master bedroom and spied a lone figure sprawled on the huge bed.

Akihito heavily pregnant belly was framed with a white lace panty and bra. The offending lingerie set could have been modest if it was not made of white lace and adorned with tiny ribbons. However, the lace left nothing to the imagination and Asami could see everything—from the way Akihito’s nipples turned into little pebbles towards him in anticipation to the now growing erection stretching the lace panty experimentally. The white lace too blended seamlessly with the pale skin, giving off an illusion that the omega was actually wearing nothing. As if sensing his presence, Akihito stretched experimentally before getting up slowly in a sitting position.

“You are playing with fire, kitten.”

Asami silently stood near the foot of the bed, drinking in the delicious view in front of him.

“So, what are you going to do about that?”

Akihito gave a saucy smile as he rose on his knees on the bed and moved closer to touch Asami without breaking eye contact but the alpha held his hand midway.

“No kitten, you don’t get to order me around anymore. Kneel down on your hands and knees while showing me your backside.

Asami’s tone choked any further argument and Akihito did as he was told. The position left him vulnerable because he could no longer see Asami and gauge his reaction. The anticipation left him even more wanting and he was visibly panting by the time the Asami undressed and finally joined him on the bed.

He trembled as the alpha slowly caressed his lace covered ass before cupping his cheeks roughly and landing a hard smack right on his right cheek without any prior warning. Akihito gasped in surprise as Asami kissed and nuzzled the now heated lace covered flesh.

“You know your safe word, Akihito. Now start counting.”

Akihito tried to breathe through the pain to count as Asami began spanking his cheeks in quick successions. What started as pain was quickly magnifying into bone-deep need to feel Asami inside him. The warmth on his ass had begun to spread to other parts of his body and by the time he received his tenth and last blow, Akihito’s was painfully writhing to find relief with his lace panties soaked in his need.

“Such a good boy. Do you want your reward now?”

Asami drawled slowly while removing the lace panties from his overheated ass. The cool air hit his exposed flesh but instead of providing some relief, his need was raised tenfold.

“Please Asami, I need you now.”

Akihito whimpered in need, sneaking a glance at the alpha’s impassive face.

“Ah…your hole is twitching kitten. Do you want me that badly?” Asami spread Akihito’s cheeks wider to expose the pink puckered flesh to his gaze before inhaling the unique musky smell that could drive him crazy. “So wet baby, I could dive right in and your hole would devour me whole.”

Hands spread the cheeks apart wider as Asami swooped in to lick and suck the sensitive rim. Akihito whimpered, pushing his hips back to get the tongue fucking him even deeper. He was so close but not close enough to the edge.

“Please” Akihito managed to spit out the words in a sobbing tone. His cock was leaking even when Asami had not even touched it yet.

Asami decided to put Akihito out of his misery as he pulled Akihito on his lap and impaled him on the alpha’s own engorged cock. Akihito was so wet that he could only moan out aloud at the sudden intrusion. The room was filled with the sounds of their combined moans and the slapping sounds of each thrust as Asami drove even deeper.

“You are soaking me in kitten, milking every drop that I give you.”

It was not long before they finally came together, collapsing on top of each other in exhaustion. Akihito snuggled deep into Asami’s embrace and managed to fall into a deep sleep without any preamble. However, the next time he woke, he found himself tied up and eagle spread while Asami sucked his now plump nipples through the lacy bra that he still donned.

"So sexy babe..you have already started producing milk."

Asami ripped the lace away and squeezed Akihito's nipples roughly as milk drops spurted out. Every single drop was lapped away greedily by the swiping motion of Asami's tongue. 

“Asami...Wha..what are you doing..Ahh..”

Akihito tried moving his body but the binds and Asami’s hold on him made any movement impossible. He let out a scream as Asami grabbed his now engorged cock while sucking on his nipples

“Did you seriously think I would leave you so easily when you tempt me this way?” 

Akihito could not reply as Asami’s mouth and hands wreaked havoc on every part of his body. His screams were the only answer as Asami used Akihito’s body for his pleasure.

Afterwards, Akihito stretched with a satisfied sigh as Asami gently cleaned him with a wet towel. His body ached in places he never knew existed and his pale skin was now marked red with love bites spread everywhere he could lay his eyes on. Seeing the cum drenched lingerie lying on the floor, Akihito decided to come clean.

“I thought you did not want me anymore.”

Asami raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement but did not reply in return.

 “I am serious Asami. You are avoiding me like plague since I got ready to pop a few weeks ago. I..I thought you are busy with someone else because who wants the fat omega.” A muffled sob escaped from Akihito’s throat as looked away from Asami’s watchful gaze. “Don’t mind me…it’s the hormones…Stop wiping now...I am clean enough…you can go back to wherever..”

A pair of gentle hands hugged him from behind before finally settling on his enlarged stomach.

“Do you feel that Akihito?” Asami asked as he pressed himself impossibly closer to Akihito and felt the omega suck in a breath as he felt Asami’s growing erection.

“How…but we have already…Asami its almost morning and we have not slept the whole night!”

“Just the thought of your lithe body swollen with my children is enough to give me a full-blown erection, even in the middle of an important meeting. Do you know the amount of time I have fucked my hand while thinking about the image of you.”

 Asami’s hot breath fanned Akihito’s neck and the omega audibly moaned at the image of Asami masturbating in his office.

“I can’t anymore…I..”

Akihito tried to hold on to that thought of reason that was arguing why this was a bad idea, given his current state.

“I know kitten...this is the reason I trying my best to stay away because one taste is nearly not enough when it comes to you. The doctor was adamant to not tire you out, especially during this crucial month. But the image of you in decadent lingerie was too much for my self-control.”

Akihito turned even redder than before at the declaration and wished he could turn to Asami’s side and bury himself deeper but it was really impossible in his current state. Spooning with each other was the closest they could. He really wished…

Akihito gasped as a sharp pain shot up his belly and he clutched Asami’s hands tightly.

“Baby? Whats wrong?”

“I..I think they are coming Asami..We...We need to go to the hospital!”

Asami wasted no second as he gently dressed Akihito in the nearest thing he could find and swooped him up in his arms to welcome their new future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie and other images used-- https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/captured/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://in.pinterest.com/ipshu06/

A high pitched scream announced the arrival of their first child but Asami did not stop pacing outside the ER room till a second scream joined the first one in synchronization. There had been some complications towards the end and Akihito had an emergency C section. Asami had tried to remain strong as the doctor explained the situation briefly and also when Akihito had tried to breathe through the sharp pain assailing him but he had nearly lost it when Akihito’s hand had let his tightly clutched hands, off Asami’s sleeve.

“Congratulations Asami Sama, the operation was successful. Akihito Sama delivered a beautiful boy and girl.”

The doctor’s voice brought him to present as he finally breathed a sigh of relief an excruciating 4 hours. He knew he would not breathe easy until the next time he saw his kitten with their babies and the moment. _This was it_ Asami thought as the smiling doctor escorted him towards the hospital room Akihito and their babies were moved to.

“Akihito Sama is still unconscious and it will be a while before he wakes up but the babies were born healthy and you can see them now.”

Asami just nodded at the doctor because words failed him at the sight of his babies sleeping in peaceful abandon. It was indeed a miracle that they had created something so beautiful. Akihito was sleeping too in the bed adjacent to the cribs and as he stood staring at his family, Asami knew that he would move heaven and earth to protect them.

**_Two Years Later_ **

“I am telling you, Kou, Asami is going to kill me after seeing this mess.”

Akihito raised his hands for emphasis as he looked around Asami’s home office in dismay. A heavily pregnant Kou, however, did not share his concern, given the lack of concern or reaction he showed as he played with the pride and joy of Akihito’s life. Ryūhei and Minami were quite a handful because neither of them could stay still for long.

They were forever running off ever since they had learned the concept of movement and when they were not trying to run away, they were screaming all the words that they could say for attention. Asami had made it worse by showering them with everything that they literally touched. Their home was overflowing with toys, clothes and all kinds of baby stuff known to man.

It was not only limited to things, for example, last year, at Kou and Kirishima’s wedding, the twins had screamed bloody murder when Akihito had tried to leave them in the hotel room with the babysitter. Asami had intervened and demanded the twins come with the wedding function. Surprisingly, they had behaved surprisingly well before conveniently falling asleep.

Akihito and Asami’s own wedding had been less eventful because they had eloped soon after the twins were born. Their babies had remained asleep but by their side in the courthouse. Soon after the wedding, Asami had finally claimed Akihito by giving him the mating bite. That night, Asami had been insatiable and Akihito still blushed as he remembered how the alpha had almost devoured him.

“It was your idea to have a baby photo shoot in his office Akihito and I doubt he would care that much.”

Kou’s pragmatic tone cut the erotic memory short and he managed to mask his emotions to come concentrate on the present crisis on his hand. The twins finally managed to tire out themselves and drifted off to sleep.

“Asami’s office had the best lighting and I am going to have these framed. So, they need to be just perfect!

Akihito replied as Kou helped him put Ryūhei and Minami in their nursery that had a whole wall devoted to photographs featuring the twins. Most of them were costume shoots done personally by Akihito because he loved dressing his babies. Since, their birth, he had turned his focus towards photography and though modeling was still a small part of his life, he found photography more enjoyable now.

“I don’t think Asami is going to do anything to you even if you trash the whole place.”

 _Yeah right! According to him punishment involves some serious level of bondage._ Akihito thought but did not voice his concerns as he hugged Kou, whose very protective mate had come running from the office to pick him up. Kirishima had cut back his share of the workload to be with Kou for the majority part of the day.

“Asami Sama will be late today and he told me to inform you to not wait for him today.”

With that parting statement, Kirishima bowed and took his leave with Kou.

Akihito decided to clean the office strewn with costumes, camera equipment and tons of baby toys when he gave up midway and conveniently fell asleep on the couch. The next time he opened his eyes, he was comfortably lying on his bed and the twins were crying their hearts out.

“I’ll get them...you should rest.”

Asami’s calm voice stopped him before he could even get up in a sitting position and he snuggled back in the covers.

A few minutes later, the cries had died down and Asami entered the room with his hands full.

“Let them sleep here today. I don’t want them to be alone.”

Asami did not even give Akihito a chance to protest as he carefully placed the babies in the cribs near their bed.

“I can’t believe they have wrapped you around their little fingers. Even I don’t get that much leverage over you.”

Pretending to be angry, Akihito stuck his tongue out at Asami before showing his back to the alpha and diving straight in the covers.

“What are you saying kitten? You had me wrapped around your fingers the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Asami pulled the omega’s sleeping form in his chest before engulfing Akihito in a hug before continuing.

“I love you kitten.”

Akihito snuggled closer to Asami to hide the blush that painted his cheeks at the easy declaration. The alpha had become more open with his affections ever since the twins came into their lives. It made Akihito happier than any gift he had ever received from Asami and it made him want more.

“You will love me even when I am old and grey?”

“Always.”

Asami whispered slowly before falling into a deep slumber from exhaustion and Akihito sneaked a kiss from the sleeping alpha before closing his eyes for the night.

His decision to capture Asami in his viewfinder had been the best decision he had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks!...Thanks a lot for following this story and for all the support. I am so grateful to have connected with some wonderful people through this story and would really like to write another fanfic because I love these characters and this community so much. This was my first story and therefore I am sorry for any mistakes and I promise that I would work harder on the next one. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to Yamane Ayano sensei. She is my Yaoi goddess!


End file.
